Hayburn High For Monsters Only
by the lonely romance writer
Summary: A story of a boy who accidentally enrolls in a high school for monsters and has a fantastic adventure while in the school while trying to avoid being killed


Heyburn High for Monsters Only

Background Name: Eric Age: 18, Race: human, specialty: electric guitar, Grade: Junior

This boy had a chance that no other humans before have had, to go to high school with monsters. Though he thought they were going to a normal school. Boy isn't he in for a surprise?

He was waiting at the bus stop on their first day of school. He was excited because it was a good chance to start over. You see he had just moved to the town of Hayburn and this had been the closest private school that he could get into. The bus came and the driver looked at them in a creepy way and said," Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded at him and took his seat in the bus. The bus screeched to motion and went into a tunnel, and it went completely black. He began to question what the hell was going on. He saw a less dark darkness in the end of the tunnel, and when he came out his jaw dropped and the bus driver stopped the bus and the driver opened the door and said, "Last chance if you wanna back out." Then Eric turned and responded," Are you kidding me. No way!' The bus door closed and the creepy driver and his bus disappeared. He turned and began to walk into the school. When he was about halfway there a girl came up to Eric and asked if he could spare a minute, he needed to make some friends, so he went, she had wanted to talk because she saw he was new just like she was. She asked him a question," Can I suck your blood?" He jumped and responded," What? Are you kidding me?" She looked at him and said," Do you know what I am?" He then said," A white high school girl with a really good sense of humor?" She shouted, "No you idiot! I'm a vampire!" He stared at her for a while and smiled. He said," You're totally serious aren't you?" She nodded and he thought about it for a while and said," Sure." She bit him and the pain was like a little pinch and then she let go. She looked at him, smiled and said," Your blood is tasty. Say you're pretty nice. You're the only person today to let me do that," she leaned against his shoulder as they both began to walk toward the school," Let's you and me be friends." She looked at him again and began to smile as they walked into the gym for the welcoming ceremony. They sat together and Eric introduced himself to her friends Amy and Jessica. She asked him what kind of monster he was and he looked at her puzzled by what she had said. He told her," I'm human." She stared at him and she explained that this was a school for monsters. The color completely drained from his face. They faced forward as the principal as he began to speak," Welcome students to Heyburn High. This looks like a good bunch of students. We usually like to see some of our students come and demonstrate their talents for us." As he was talking the Eric stood up to try to leave and the principle said," Oh good a volunteer." He cringed and then decided that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He walked up and began to set up his instrument and said," I'm about to play one of my favorite songs Whispers in the Dark by Skillet." He began to play and began to sing," Despite the lies that ya makin your love is mine for the takin. My love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses." He then goes on and a short instrumental break and continues," Despite the lies that ya makin your love is mine for the takin. My love is waitin to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I'll be the one that you run to." and he points to Hannah and continues," My love is a burnin, consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the sky with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the Dark." Another break and the continuation of the song," You feel so lonely and lated, you lay there brocken and naked. My love is, just waitin to cover you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire. No you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark.," another break," No you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the daaaarrrk." He looked up and the auditorium exploded with cheers. He sighed and looked to Hannah and gave her the thumbs up. She looked up and nodded acknowledging that what he'd done was pretty cool. Then the principal came back up and resumed the rest of the ceremony. When they were finished he regrouped with Hannah and they walked out. While they were walking the students began to give high fives and cheer for him. He took it in as he headed off to his dorm to put all his stuff away, he bid Hannah goodbye until they hung out next. He opened the door, it was ok. It had all the things he would need and what he didn't have he would make do without. Since he was alone he kept on his guard, thankful that he didn't have to share. He headed out to his first class, which was the intro to the balance between the humans and the monsters. He opened the door and looked in and his jaw dropped, because sitting in the front row was Hannah. He stepped through the door and Hannah looked surprised as well as Eric took the seat next to her and said hi to her and her friends. She turned to him and asked," Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? Going to a school full of monsters." Eric replied, "I moved here and didn't have anywhere else to go. And no I'm not insane." The teacher who was half dog and human introduced herself as Mrs. Jehenas. She began by explaining how the humans ran the earth and how their only chance was a peaceful coexistence with them. She also explained that they would have to retain their disguises and the Eric sighed again. He was safe again, and he began his lessons for the day. Then lunch arrived and Eric took Hannah and her two friends Amy the witch and Jessica the aquas up to the roof. He began to set up his guitar to play for the girls. He told the girls that he would be playing Whispers in the dark and Blurry by Puddle of Mud. He began with blurry and Eric sang," Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake and everybody's empty and everything is so messed up. Well occupied without you I cannot live at all. My whole world surrounds you I stumbled and I crawled. You can be my someone, you can be my seed. Know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doin, imagine where you are. 'Cause oceans in between us but that's not very far. Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face, explain again to me. Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face. Everyone is changing there's no one left that's real. So make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel. 'Cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all. My whole world surrounds you I stumble and I crawled. And you can be my someone you can be my seed, know that I will save you from all of the unclean. I wonder what your doin, I wonder where you are. Cause oceans in between us but that's not very far. Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face, explain again to me. Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face, explain again to me. Ahhhhhhh, nobody told me what you found, nobody told me what to say, everyone showed you where to turn, showed you where to run away. Nobody told you where to hide; nobody told you what to say. Everyone showed you where to turn, showed you where to run away. Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face, explain again to me. Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face, explain again to me. Nooooooooooooooo, explain again to meeeeeeeeeee. Explain again to meeeeeeeeeee. Can you take it all, take it all away? Explain again to me. Can you take it all away? Explain again to me. Take it all away. Explain again to me." The girls clap and cheer. Then he set up to play whispers in the dark when a bunch of junior students walk up and complain about a loud racket. They saw that Eric has instruments and are playing and suddenly attack, Eric perceives this and jumps and barely dodges it. The lizard man says," What's wrong? Transform already!" and he charges Eric and Eric tries to jump to dodge it and the lizard jumps too and smashes Eric's leg with his fist. Eric cries out in pain as the lizard lifts him and tosses him over the roof. Hannah sees this and she jumps to save him. She reaches and catches him, she then asks," Do you trust me?"He nodded and she said," Then take of the seal on my powers", she showed him a necklace with a charm at the end representing the seal and he pulled. It wouldn't come off he thought, he pulled and pulled until it finally came off and an evil energy exploded from her, then he lost consciousness. She looked down at him and smiled, then she flew him up and as she did the lizard men could feel the dark energy and turned to see her full vampire form as the two juniors ran. She turned to the head lizard and she says," You hurt my friend and now you're gonna pay for it." She disappeared with amazing speed and as he looked for her she dropped from the sky nailing his head with her knee. She looks at Eric who was slowly regaining consciousness and says," Eric look" he moves his head faintly to look up," When you pull of the seal I am what Hannah becomes, her and I are not the same and I would not hesitate to hurt you." She stares at him as he laughs, she looks at him puzzled and he says," I know you wouldn't, but what would Hannah say if you hurt me?" She smiled and thought, the kid was smart and maybe it wasn't a waste saving him. And then he blacked out and just drifted away, he couldn't open his eyes but he could feel that he was being carried. The girls ran him down to the infirmary and reported what had happened to Eric to the nurse; she nodded and then proceeded to get some healing salve for his face and leg. She looked at him again, his face all bruised up and a purplish color. She began to stroke his face, she felt bad for because she saw how he intentionally kept her out of the fight even if it had cost him his life. She lovingly held his hand as the nurse helped the swelling and the bruises, when the nurse had reduced the swelling and he could relax his face he seemed to have a peace in his look. She felt his heart, it was still beating, and good she thought afraid that she may have lost him. It was around four when he woke up, he looked around and found her sleeping by his side and decided to wake her and walk back to the dorms. He touched her head and she suddenly woke gripping his hand with pressure that would almost break it. She looked over and found it was only him, she let go and flew into a hug, she eased off and smiled and asked," You ready to go back to your dorm?" He nodded and tried to get up, but his legs were still a little off. She noted this and picked him up giving him a piggyback ride to the dorm. He asked halfway there," Are you sure you're okay with this?" She shouted," YES!" They flew down the campus at amazing speeds. She stopped at his room and let him down as he wobbled in the door and said," Thank you for protecting me and thanks for the ride too. You know you were right as long as I have you I'll always be safe. Tell Shannah that I'm not afraid of her because no matter how much she tries the urge for her to hurt me cannot overcome the love me and you share," They smiled and the door shut. Shannah began to complain about how it was all fake and he would try to stab her with a stake as soon as she turned her back. She began to walk back to her dorm as she thought about what Eric had said, she asked Shannah what she had against Eric. She replied that he was a human and humans and vampires could never get along, she thought yes they can. She had told her that Eric was an exception to the rule as he had shown great love for her even after he had found out that she was a vampire. She remembered the day before that they had met; he had accepted her as a friend regauardless of the differences in their races. Shannah warned her that humans could act just to get what they wanted and she responded with the fact that his love wasn't an act. She told her to prove it. She thought as she was about to bed for the night. How could he prove it? Then she had thought of a way and she picked up the phone and made a very interesting call," Hello. It's Hannah, yeah I'm doing fine. I need a favor, could you come down to the school and asses my new boyfriend? Shannah thinks he's faking his love for me and I need to know if it's true. You will? Thank you." She hung up and began to get ready for bed. She rested her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts being that she had faith that Eric would handle this and meet her guests approval. The next day was a Friday and she had planned to have him play the next day. She got nervous as she went to where Eric, her and her friends hung out, on the roof. Shannah began to tell her that if she didn't do this she would dangle Eric over a pit of lava and feed him to her parents. As much as telling him scared her that scared her even more, so she gathered the courage to walk over and get Eric to talk with her privately. She took him aside and explained to him that he needed to get her parent's approval so that her other self and her parents wouldn't think he was acting so he could stab her in the back. She also explained that he would be playing a few songs to Shannah and her parents. That he needed to show the same love they had with Shannah as well. She began to think when he didn't answer that Shannah had been right, except he suddenly smiled and said," OK" Shannah was laughing maniacally as she was beginning to scheme was for him to fail. She told her that if she did anything to hurt or to sabotage Eric that she would never release the seal even if it meant death. Shannah promised not to do anything to mess him up. Then she took Eric's hand and they began to talk about the classes that they were stuck in and couldn't figure out. For Hannah it had been History, Eric's specialty, for Jessica it had been math, which Eric could do in his sleep, and for Amy it had been writing essays in English which Eric was good enough in. He assured them that if they ever had any questions or needed help studying that as long as he was awake he'd be glad to help them. They all smiled, and just then Hannah realized that he'd finally become comfortable around monsters and her friends and she smiled too. The final bell rang, Eric yawned as he and Hannah began to walk back to his room. She asked him if he had any idea which songs he was going to planning to play, he nodded and said he couldn't tell her because then Shannah would know what to expect. She smiled, understanding why he couldn't tell her. They came to his room and he opened the door and smiled back at her and said," Do you still want to suck my blood?" She nodded and he adjusted his shirt so she could and when she finished she smiled. She kissed him and then left him to his practice. He strapped on his guitar and began to get ready to play, he knew that he was going to play Whispers in the Dark along with Check Yes Juliet, He readied his guitar for his first song and began to sing," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin. My love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. (Instrumental break)," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin, my love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you; I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning consuming fire. No you'll be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and lated, you lay there brocken and naked, my love is just waitin to cover you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. (instrumental break), "No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the daaaarrrk. (finishing instrumental break). He looked at his first practice try and was unsatisfied and tried again and again. He looked to the clock and it was 8 o'clock. He then set up the guitar for Check Yes Juliet and began to sing," Check yes Juliet are you with me, rain is fallin down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet kill the limbo, I'll keep tossin rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes, AOH AOH, here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be run baby run, forever we'll be you and me. Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting, wishing wanting yours for the taking just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet here's the countdown 3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now. They can't change the locks don't let them change your mind. Lace up your shoes AOH AOH, here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be run baby run, forever we'll be you and me. We're flying through the night; we're flying through the night. Way up high, the view from here is getting better with you by my side. (break)," Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance, don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be run baby run forever we'll be, run baby run don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be, run baby run forever we'll be you and me. You and meeeeee. You and MEEEEEE! (finishing break) He becomes unhappy with this one too and tries a few more times and then looks at the clock, 1 o'clock, He thinks, fuck as he loses consciousness and passes out. A few hours later Shannah knocking at the door, and then she breaks it in and comes in. She looks at him, being careful not to wake him at first, she notices the calices on his hands, she thinks, damn he's been practicing all night for this. She smiles at him and then shouts," ERIC GET UP YOU PROMISED TO PLAY FOR MY PARENTS REMEMBER?" He jumps and she giggles as he shakes himself awake and looks to see that it's just Hannah. He got up and walked with her to the place he'd chosen to play for them. Her parents began to think he wasn't coming when she came through the door with him in her arms. They both asked what had happened, she responded that he'd been practicing till one in the morning and had just gotten a rude awakening from her. She also explained that a few days earlier he'd been injured and that he was a human that'd mistakenly signed up to go here. Her father turned to him and said," From what my daughter tells me you're a fool. But she feels strongly for you and that's something I can't ignore so show us why we shouldn't just eat you now." He turned and limped up the stage, and took his place and said," This is my and Hannah's favorite song, it's called Whispers in the Dark by Skillet and he began to sing," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin. My love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. (Instrumental break) he pushed a switch with his foot and the lights went down and lights resembling stars lit up," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin, my love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you; I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning consuming fire. No you'll be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and lated, you lay there brocken and naked, my love is just waitin to cover you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. (instrumental break), "No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone; when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the daaaarrrk. (finishing instrumental break). They notice that he stands as if nothing was wrong even though it probably pained him to play because of his hands and legs. Then he sets up by walking down there in front of Shannah and begins to sing," Check yes Juliet are you with me, rain is fallin down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet kill the limbo, I'll keep tossin rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes, AOH AOH, here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be run baby run, forever we'll be you and me. Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting, wishing wanting yours for the taking just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet here's the countdown 3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now. He reaches for her hand and she bites down on his finger, but he continues to play and they can see the pain in his face. She began to think, yes he'll never make eye contact again, then she looks up and he's staring at her lovingly. She wonders why as he continues," They can't change the locks don't let them change your mind. Lace up your shoes AOH AOH, here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be run baby run, forever we'll be you and me. We're flying through the night; we're flying through the night. Way up high, the view from here is getting better with you by my side. (break)," Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance, don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be run baby run forever we'll be, run baby run don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart don't see we're not meant to be, run baby run forever we'll be you and me. You and meeeeee. You and MEEEEEE! (Finishing break) He takes a minute and wraps a bandage around his hand. Both of her parents clap and stand up to cheer him on his bravery, her dad walks up to him and says," I'll not let just anyone have my daughter so if you want to have her you'll have to fight me for her." For a brief instance Hannah overrules Shannah and shouts out," NO! Eric he'll destroy you." He turns to her and says," Even if most would faint from these wounds I shall not. I will fight for your love and if I die I'll be happy that I died chasing my one true love" He takes out his I- Home and puts on some fighting music, he turns to her father and says," I hope you don't mind." Her father shook his head and they began to fight to the tune of Enter Sandman by Metallica. He readied himself as her father lunged at him, the moment he disappeared Eric moved, knowing that if he didn't he'd be obliterated. He keeps dodging, continuously moving until her father backs him into a wall. Her father shouts," FILTHY HUMAN TRY TO DODGE THIS" He smiles as he rolls out of the way, the column he smashed collapses on him and he limps to put some distance between them. Her dad breaks out of the cement that had fallen on him, when he did this the building began to fall apart. He stood his ground and continued to dodge until Shannah picked him up and ran him outside. Her parents made it outside as well and it seemed that her dad wanted to continue. He laughed and walked over to congratulate him because he'd decided that Eric had been worthy to be with her. He shook his hand and right when Hannah patted him on the back for making it through whiteness took over his eyes and he fell toward the ground, she caught him though and he began to laugh. He looked up to her as he began to fade into the darkness. His last moments of consciousness had been hearing her scream," ERIC! ERIC, don't die on me please." She picked him up again and took him into the nurse's office again, the nurse looked at him and said," He's just exhausted, the combination of playing, practice all night and fighting had worn out his body and all that he needed was sleep." Hannah thanked the nurse and picked up Eric again and quietly whispered," You made it you crazy fool. Now I know you're not faking so don't you dare die on me." She rushed as fast as she could without disturbing Eric to her room where she laid him on her couch. She suddenly heard a light knock on the door and walks over to answer it; she looks through the peephole and sees that it's just Amy and Jessica. She let them in and told them to be quiet, they asked her why and she pointed to Eric knocked out on her couch. They asked her why he was sleeping on her couch and she explained to them that he'd played for her parents and how he'd fought her father and almost got killed. Jessica slapped Hannah and said," You'd be willing to risk his life just to know whether he's faking or not even when you can see that he's devoted to you." Hannah responded," I had to know; Shannah had filled me with so much doubt that I just had to know. There was no other way to do it where he couldn't lie his way out then to fight him." Then she felt a slight tug on her dress and it was Eric his eyes still with the white of unconsciousness and he said," Don't blame you, love you. Always ha…." He had fallen back asleep and cut himself off in mid-sentence; she smiled at him and had warmness in her heart that signaled that this was real and that Shannah had accepted him as well. He slept on dreaming of the life that he and Hannah would have together and the stereotype that he'd break. She smiled and asked her friends to leave because they'd most likely wake him and they nodded and left. The fight had occurred at 9 o'clock am and now it was about 2pm, she thought that she would wake him at 5 to tell him about how she felt. The hours dragged on as she thought about what Jessica had said and it shocked her that Jessica had been right. She had put him in harm's way and he had been lucky that he was observant and smart. He'd been lucky that he'd escaped without a few more parts of his body brocken. She looked at the clock and it was 5:30, she thought it might as well be now. She stroked his face again and he instantly felt her and got up and settled himself to listen as best he could for being injured, and she began," Why Eric? Why would you take him on knowing that he could have destroyed you and could have made you dead or worse?" He looked up and weakly attempted to kiss her and explained," You ask me why? Didn't I make this clear when I told Shannah that I love you and no force from heaven, Earth or the underworld will stop me from loving you. I will fight to the death for you and I will be here for you always." She hugged him and it had hurt him a little as he expressed it. She knew that one of the reasons that she loved him was like most of the guys she knew, he wasn't afraid to show and share his emotions. She continued," The only reason I did this was to test if you were seriously in love with me and could prove it. Shannah had overwhelmed me with doubt and reasons that you could fake your love for me." He shed a tear and looked up," How could you ever question the love I have for you? " She explained that her and Shannah shared emotions so it wasn't that she had doubted their love but it was the other her that had and it had affected how she thought. He leaned up and this time managed to hug her, and he said," I will tell you two these things. I don't care who questioned our love and I understand because of the circumstances that you would jump to that conclusion. I though unlike the other humans find the place that I fit in is here rather than with the other humans. I will love you no matter what you do." She noticed that he'd winced at the end of his sentence and she also noticed the reddening of the bandages at his waist. She got up and said," Hold on I'll get you some fresh bandages." She walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and found the gauze and bandages. When she closed it she noticed an unfamiliar girlish figure in the mirror, the figure said," You who are with my fated mate hear me. I will find him and claim him as my own. This is my only warning, stand in my way and I will destroy you!" The color in her face had disappeared when she smashed the mirror. She healed her hand and then went out to her man who was laying on the couch. She had him roll on his side and she took off his bandages, replacing them with the new ones that she'd gotten. He could see that something was bothering her and he asked ," Are you okay?" She nodded and then leaned over to kiss him and told him to get some more sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She'd started out the door once he did and went to where the image had reflected in the mirror. She looked around and then smelled something and immediately looked up, there sitting upon the tree was a siren, those who sing men into their doom, especially like human males. She sneered at her as she had came down from the tree, she said," Who'd have guesses it? A human among the monsters, I mean there are monsters among humans but who'd thought the opposite? I wonder what everyone else would think if they found out. " She shouted," IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT ERIC IS HUMAN I WILL PERSONALLY BASH YOUR SKULL IN!" She charged the siren and attempted to bite her, since Eric was recovering and she couldn't pull the seal off. She missed and the siren began to use her illusion powers. She kept slashing at each one, depleting more and more of her energy until she stopped and knelt. Then she felt a tug as she noticed that her seal was in someone's hands. She looked up and it was Eric, and she looked surprised and he explained," I'm not that easy to trick. I can tell when something is bothering you." The dark energy began to flow again as he coughed up a little blood. She turned back to him and ordered," Just sit down and take it easy as I kick this skank's ass." He did and she, full of energy again charged the siren and disappeared using the famed speed of the vampires to become invisible. The siren began to look around for her as a shadow appeared over her, she looked up and Shannah's foot impacted her face. She's bounced up off the ground and Shannah kicked her again sending her flying through a wall. She'd gotten up when Shannah was standing over her and she jabbed the crap out of her. Shannah finished her with an uppercut and threatened," IF I HEAR A WORD ABOUT ERIC'S SECRET BE PREPARED TO DIE!" She lifted Eric onto her back and set out for her room again. She whispered to Eric as she changed back," Thank you." Shannah managed to sneak a kiss in before turning completely back to Hannah. She set him down on the couch again and he'd been coughing up blood. She told him to stay there, he complained," Like I really have a choice?" She laughed a little as she ran out the door to get the nurse. Within four maybe five minutes she returned with the nurse, the nurse took note that he was coughing up a lot of blood. She looked up at Hannah and said that they'd have to go to a human hospital because he'd ruptured his lungs and it had been filled with blood. She moved over to Eric and asked him if he was ready and he smiled and nodded, she picked him up and they moved over toward the bus. The doors of the bus opened and they all filed in, the driver looked at Eric and said," I told you this would happen did I not. What could possibly be worth almost getting yourself killed?" He weakly pointed to Hannah and whispered loud enough so he could hear," Her." He realized what he was talking about and smiled as the bus began to move through the tunnel once again. He had started to cough a little bit more, but hung on as much as he could. The bus pulled up into the city and sped through the streets as it began toward the hospital. They pulled up to the front and they all got out, the nurse telling the doctors what was wrong with him, Hannah carrying him to the bed, and the bus driver waving to him as he went into surgery. He was instantly sedated and the doctors began to work on his lung and the rip they'd found in his heart. For three hours the three of them had wondered how it was going and at last the doctor had come out to tell them that he'd be okay as long as he didn't strain himself for two or three days. He then wrote a note to get him out of P.E, the nurse signing it as well. They also suggested that he'd remain in the wheelchair for today and the rest of tomorrow, Hannah nodded as they wheeled him out, he looked really pissed. He said," I have to do what now? Stay in this thing for two to three days, are you bullshitting me? I can't go to school like this can I? They'd tear me apart if they saw me crippled like this." She looked down at him and smiled and said," If anyone tries to fuck with you I'll tear their arms and legs off." He sort of half smiled, half for the thought and the not half for the vivid picture that he'd gotten from that. They wheeled him over to the bus and she lifted him in, this time with him sitting next to her and the wheelchair in the seat across from them. In the late afternoon around 11:00pm the bus arrived back at the school and Hannah once again lifted Eric off the bus and once again onto his wheelchair, she could see the disapproval of the chair in his face. She wheeled him over to her room and insisted on him laying in the bed, but he insisted on laying on the couch, so she laid him on the couch. She kissed him goodnight and told him that they would do something fun tomorrow, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, she watched him and then again there was a light knock on the door. She opened it and it was her friends again, they had been worried about Eric, she explained to them that he'd just gotten back from the human hospital and that he'd be back to normal in about two to three days. They looked over to him sleeping peacefully on the couch and asked if she knew whether he blamed her or not for the damage that he'd taken because of her "Test", she nodded and she said that he didn't blame her and that he understood why she had to do it, also he would love her no matter what she did. They all smiled and then turned to Eric and watched him sleep until he shouted," I will fire mah lazers bwaahhhhhhh!" They all laughed quietly and then Amy and Jessica left, she looked back to Eric and then went to bed, her last thoughts being how good of a boyfriend he was. She closed her eyes and consciousness was replaced by sleep. The next day she was up early and she began to cook while Eric was still sleeping, she made him his favorite a sausage, bacon and egg burrito. She put it in front of the table as she waited for him to get up, he slowly awoke only moving slightly as not to agitate his wounds. He looked up to see her smiling face and he could already tell that it would be a good day. He looked down to notice that she had already cooked for him and started to inhale it and when he did he burped loudly and smiled back at her, he had proceeded to the wheelchair and was using it to get to the shower. She told him that he shouldn't stand till tomorrow, as she lifted him up and held him in place as he took his shower. He thought that she must still be feeling bad because he'd been gravely injured, when he was done and he'd gotten dressed he stroked her face, as a sign that he wanted her to forget about it. She nodded silently acknowledging the message, she then put him back in the wheelchair and was about to go with her to do something fun when a message was slipped under the door, she picked it up and read and her eyes widened. How'd the principal find out that he was human? Then she thought of the only people who knew. Amy and Jessica, no couldn't be them, the nurse, no not her either, and then she realized the siren had probably told him. She walked in front of Eric and said," We need to go to the principal's office, the siren told them that you are human and now they probably want to expel you." He looked determined not to let it come to that as he wheeled pride fully along with Hannah to the principal's office. She knocked on the door and a loud voice boomed," ENTER IF YOU DARE!" She opened the door as they both went inside and she sat beside him. The principal looked at him and Eric met his stare without so much as a flinch or sign of fear. The principal started," Eric, you do know that this is a school for monsters, correct?" he nodded and the principal continued," Then why are you still here?" He explained that he had friends here and he was in love and refused to leave her. He stated that he was doin pretty well in this school and he would take care of any objections to him being here. The principal nodded and said," Well, normally I would expel you but there were so many people who said that you had helped them and that said they trusted you, so I won't. Also any fights you get into don't expect any extra protection either." Eric looked up and acknowledged and then he began to wheel to the door. Hannah opened it and to both their surprises there was a crowd of people behind the door, Eric shouted," I'm STAYING!" The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts and then they left them with that happy thought. She asked him if they could take a little detour right now, he turned to her and asked if it was to kick the siren's ass, she nodded and he said that it was more than okay. She smiled and continued on to where she'd fought the siren before, and to both their surprises she was still there. She bent over so Eric could pull off the seal and he yanked that sucker off and then went over to hide so he wouldn't be in her way. The siren looked up at Shannah and knew what was coming, as Shannah approached she conjured up illusion doppelgangers but it wasn't enough because she'd already seen the original and sped toward her smashing her face with her elbow. She then followed it up by swinging her and throwing her through a wall. She smiled as she held up the barely conscious siren preparing to kill her when she felt a hand on her arm, she looked back to see that it was Eric. He said," Although she tried to get me expelled, I don't want you to kill her. Just knock her ass out and let's get outta here." She nodded back to him and he let go, she said," You're lucky he's a human because if he wasn't you'd be ten feet under right now." She punched her straight in the face, transformed back and went with Eric to go do something together. As they left a group who had been watching the fight from the shadows said," We know her weakness now, it's that human. We can use him to draw her out." Then they dispersed. The two of them had decided that they would take a look around the human town that he'd come from on the bus. They both arrived as the bus pulled up and as the doors opened the driver says," Nice to see that you're alive and kickin." He replied," Thanks." They both got on and then they headed for that extremely dark tunnel. Once they got to the other side the bus driver reminded them that he'd be here at six and then went back through the tunnel. It was 9:30am and they both hurried down to experience what the town had to offer them. They started with the movies as they proceeded to see a romantic movie about how a girl falls in love with a monster. They sat down as the movie began, the movie takes place in an almost deserted town that housed a mad scientist that loved to experiment on the locals that he'd kidnap. There was the metal worker who was making horse shoes when he felt a hand tug at his leg, he began to scream out," NOOOOOO!" Hannah grabbed onto Eric's arm and held onto him for safety, he drew her closer to him so she'd feel safe, she'd looked up to him and smiled as they both continued to watch the movie. The metal worker was now on the lab table and the scientist was removing and replacing parts of his body and when the table tilted over to reveal what he'd become he was a reptile monster and he'd began to shake his restraints on the table until he snapped them. He then ran out and went to his house and scared his wife half to death as she saw what had become. She screamed and he ran, she'd gathered a mob later on, Eric noticed Hannah tensed at this moment signifying that she was upset about it or it brought up a bad experience. He stroked her face and her muscles began to relax, he said," Are you okay or do you want to find something else to do?" She looked at him and he saw that she was crying, so he took her hand and led her out of the theater, he looked around and found the perfect thing to cheer her up, a pastry shop. He began to lead her toward it when she stopped which caused the chair to jerk back. He turned and tried to stand and held her face, and comforted her," Crying is not fitting for someone of your beauty. So how about I cheer you up with one of my favorite things to do, she dries her eyes and follows him as he rapidly charges toward the pastry shop. When they got inside she looked up and was surprised at all the kinds of pastries that they had and he told her to get anything she wanted. She jumped up and down and told him she had wanted the jelly filled, coconut cream as well as the cream filled. He wrapped them and put them in a bag and handed it to her, Eric rolled up and paid the man and then they went outside. She was enjoying the jelly doughnut , he looked at her and laughed, and when she asked why he was laughing he pointed out that she had jelly all over her face and she began to laugh a little as well. He said," Now laughing is something that fits a person of your beauty." She looked at her watch, 3 o'clock, three hours left before they had to be back at the bus stop. She walked him over to the park and she began to tell him about her past," You see there's a monster world and a human world that coexist without the knowledge of the other, and life on the human side was hard. You see I was born in Hawaii and moved here when I was old enough to fly, about six. The move put me in a human elementary and middle school. I was told by my parents to keep everything that made me a vampire hidden from everyone else and that's where my hatred of human kind of began. The only person who'd ever understood me before you was another monster that went to the school, he was big so his disguise made him look fat, and I remember every day he would be teased by the little kids. After a while the teasing became worse and worse until finally during the last day of elementary school they had found the bodies of all the kids that had teased him strung up dead on the fence," Eric barfs," They had driven him so far as to kill. My friend who normally wouldn't hurt a fly, then he was convicted of murder and they killed him. That's what made me look for people who understood me, like you." He began to share his past as well," I was born in San Diego, and like you I was different, but not a physical difference, a difference in intelligence. The kids at my school used to tease me as well, calling me names like the human calculator, smarty pants and weakling because I was small. The older kids used to beat me up every other day, I'd walk home and I'd see my mom and it would break her heart every time that I'd come in beaten. Like you I had a friend that I met who was the exact opposite of me, he was big but not too bright. He walked over in the middle of class one day and asked me for help on some math we were doing and since then we were friends. Until the day before our graduation he'd seen some of the older kids trying to bully me and he beat the crap out of them, they all ran away bloody and scared. He turned to me and smiled and said that no one would ever hurt me again and I believed it until the next day when they found him laying on the blacktop, he'd been beat and stabbed by the very people he'd been protecting me from." He began to cry," I was so mad that the instant I saw them next I jumped on the chance and beat the crap outta every last one of them. When the ceremony came I was alone holding my only mementos of one of my only and greatest friends, his diploma and his signature baseball cap." She held him as his body seemed to give out after such a painful memory, he looked at her and said," You know I see a lot of you in him, you always protect me, and your very powerful but don't abuse that power to hurt others or gain anything." She began to cry as well and looked at her watch, it was 5:55pm and she got up and they both began to go to the bus stop, the bus pulled up and took them back. They were both crying as she opened the door to find the campus enforcers in her room, one of them pointed," See I told you she was keeping a human in here, a male none the less!" The leader nodded and then looked over and said," Alright hand him over so we can send him back." He pulls something out of his pocket and shows the enforcer leader and it shocks him. He says," No way, you can't possibly be a student. This is a high school for monsters." Eric responds," Call me crazy but I've taking a liking to this school and decided to stay." The enforcer grabs him by the collar and lifts him up and says," That may as well be but it's against the rules for a male student to be in the girl's dorms." He tosses him back into the floor and Eric howls in pain as he tries to crawl back into the chair. He can't and so he lays there howling in pain. She begins to bear her fangs at the enforcer and he eggs her on," Come on so I can throw you both out you human loving traitor." The principal walks through the door, helping Eric into his chair, and then moving on to the enforcers and says," I okayed this because the girl's dorms are closer and as you can see he is injured. Now get out before I fire the lot of you and have you expelled." They all grumble as they leave her room, he then turns to her and explains," My apologies I asked them to check to see if you were okay Eric and it seems that they had a different agenda." He left and she looked to Eric, who was still in pain and now breathing heavily because he'd nearly been strangled when the enforcer had picked him up. She again helped him onto the couch and said," One more day my sweet, then you can ditch the chair." He kissed her as he drifted off, she could only think of what she could do to the enforcers to get back at them for nearly suffocating Eric. She angrily fell asleep. The next day was Wednesday and she was woken by a call from her from her parents asking if Eric was available to play at her brother's wedding on Friday. She began to get angry because they had basically called Eric in when they had no other options, even though her brother had treated him like crap. She told them that she'd have Eric call them back when he was awake. She hung up and began to get ready for school, as she was he woke up, drowsy and lazy he dragged himself into the shower and walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then he came over to say good morning to her and she told him that her parents wanted him to play at her brother's wedding and she'd told them he would call them back when he woke up. He reached for the phone and dialed their number," Hello, this is Eric. Yes that's right I'm Hannah's boyfriend. Why am I just finding out about this now? If you wanted me to play you should have called me sooner. I'm already behind in school because you pulled me out to play for you two. What I'm BEING UNREASONABLE? You know what? Go fuck yourself." He slammed the phone, frustrated that they would even dare to say that he was unreasonable in being pissed. He started to smile though because today was the day he could ditch the wheelchair and walk again, he got up for the first time without having to struggle and he took Hannah's hand as he walked with her to school. They walked into their first period and sat as the bell rang, the teacher turned around and announced a pop free write,( you think pop quizzes are bad well these are worse.) she gave the assignment, a three paragraph free write on how they felt about the humans, and for Eric how he'd felt about all the monsters in the school. She instructed them to start as his pencil hit the paper and he'd speed wrote his paper, putting all of his heart into every sentence. He finished about ten minutes later, everyone finishing five minutes after him. They all looked at the teacher as she looked for a person to share first, she looked at Eric and he stood. He went to her desk and took out his guitar, she looked at him puzzled, and he explained," As part of the free write I wrote down a song who's title describes how I feel about this school." The teacher nodded and he continued," How do I feel about this school you ask? Most of these people are a lot nicer than most humans I know, they always have the kindness that the humans sometimes lack. Most everyone has been very kind to me, except those who tried to kill me or get me expelled", he looks at the siren whose name he found out to be Darlene," You've all showed compassion and understanding beyond what I have experienced with my own race." He propped his guitar and began to play as he told them the name of this song was Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park," When this began I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused and I'd let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me, but they can see the words revealed is the only real thing I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real, I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face, I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I'd imagined it all in my mind. So what a more, do I have the negativity 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I'd thought was never real, I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed and I will never be anything till I break away from me, I will break away, I'll find myself today. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong, I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. Somewhere I belong. " He raised his head to look up and most of the people in the room where crying and clapping. Then he took a bow and took his seat. Eight more people shared and then as the day went by it was already time for lunch. They all met on the roof, now that Eric could make it on his own, when they were greeted by three of Hannah's relatives. Her father, grandfather as well as her brother, the one getting married. They all looked at Eric and he looked back confused at why her grandfather was mad at him. Her father began," I did you the favor of giving you my da-" Eric burst out shouting," Did me the favor? You nearly killed me and I believe I earned that right and you want to come here to tell me that you "did me the favor"" Hannah calmed him down as her brother began to speak," Please do me this favor, my fiancé was a big fan of some of the band's songs that he played and he was the only musician in the area who could play the songs she liked" He glared at him and said," I would've if you'd given me more of a notice than two school days that I need to catch up because I'd worried myself almost to death about how I sounded that I'd wasted most of my time for homework to practice so I would sound good for him." She held him back again, careful not to let him get too close and try to start a fight with one of them. Her grandfather roared," YOU WILL PLAY AT MY GRANDSON'S WEDDING OR YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE, YOUR LIFE!" Eric was enraged by these words and this time brushing off Hannah, which she used the chance to use his hand to rip the seal off of her. She transformed, she then lifted Eric as he shouted," Let me down I want to kick his ass!" He had began to struggle and then she brought him down to meet her eyes and he fell asleep. She looked at them and said," You had no right to threaten his life", she looked at her father," Or to insinuate that you'd done him a favor by almost killing him by demolishing a building." They both looked down and she continued her rampage," No wonder he's as pissed as he's been lately since you guys continue to ask more and more from him. Despite the fact that he's not like other humans he's just that, only human." She signaled for her friends followed her as they went somewhere else. She led them down to her room as she laid him out on the couch, and then her brother had the nerve to follow them and demand that he play. She made him a deal, if Eric played then they couldn't ask him to do anything else for them, he shook and agreed to her terms as she snapped her fingers. Eric woke up and instantly turned to her brother and lunged at him, as he lunged Hannah caught him in midair. She squeezed him a little bit and he stopped squirming long enough for her to get a word in," We just made a deal, if you play then they can't ask you to do anything else for them." She let him down and he controlled his anger as he angrily nodded his head and asked what time he should be there and what bands she liked. He told her that she like Metallica, Skillet, Linkin Park and Dragonforce. He noted this as the uninvited guest left and he turned to Hannah as she closed the door. He asked, " What the fuck did you do to me?" She explained that she could put people to sleep if they gazed into her eyes and she wanted to do this. He was pissed the rest of the day. After that when they left the classroom, and he'd been reminded of two very important facts, one he'd need someone to help him with the extra work he'd miss out on and two that he'd need a tuxedo. He brought up these important things with Hannah and she said that she would help him with the extra work and that she'd buy him a tuxedo. She sent a bat to her parents with the message and then they headed to her room to do the extra work that'd he gotten so he could practice. They started with English, and essay on how humans and monsters could coexist with the knowledge of each other, which with her help he finished in an hour, next the math assignment and test he'd miss while he was practicing. After that the history report on one of the most famous humans, he'd chosen Martin Luther King Jr, which with the information that Amy and Jessica had provided he finished in another hour, and finally the science paper that would be due while he was gone on the differences in reaction types in an experiment, which he managed on his own in about an hour and a half. Then he helped them all with the homework that they didn't understand which took about another hour and when they were done and looked at the clock it was already nine. Amy and Jessica bed them both good night and went to their room and went to sleep. Hannah put all of their assignments away and pulled out the couch and laid there with Eric as they fell asleep together, holding on to one another. They woke up the next morning and pulled their normal routine and then she left to go to school and he stayed to practice for Saturday which was the day after tomorrow. He closed the door and strapped on his guitar and plugged into his guitar into his amp as he finished the list of songs he'd play, Enter Sandman, Somewhere I belong, Whispers in the Dark and My Spirit Will Go On. He started practice with the song My Spirit Will Go On by Dragonforce, he began to sing," Life is a misery that learn how it's come to be, deathe and bitterny have all of our days, and in the past we have no choice to hear or to be the voice. Close your eyes and visualize the demon to arise. You know that sanity not as it was meant to be and love and misery have taken in this day. In the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain, in the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain, when I see this humanity and the evil that they have come to be we've come to the point of no return and you beg for just one more time to escape from all this madness, one more time to be set free from all this sadness and one last time to be the one who understands, my soul and my spirit will go on for all of eternity. (Break) "Far in the covency you bey there to blunt to be, death is the destiny for all of our clans and in the dark you hide away for who or what you can't say, when I see the power of the demon come alive, you know that sanity is not as it was meant to be and love and misery have taken in this day, on the wings of eagle flying staring onto the sun, whitchafour the bowdlerize and when the war shall be won. Can you see this forgery and the greater death there has come for thee, in wings comes so there forever more you will cry for just one more time to escape from all this madness and one more time to be set free from all this sadness. And one last time to be the one that understands, my soul and my spirit will go on for all of eternity." (really long break) " Woooohooohoohoooooohaa, in the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain, in the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain. When I see this humanity and the evil that they've come to be, we've come to the point of no return and you beg for just one more time to escape from all this madness and one more time to be set free from all this sadness, and one last time to be the one that understands that my soul and my spirit will go on, my soul and my spirit will go on for all of eternity." (Finishing break). He sighed as he didn't like how it came out so he tried three more times till he came to where it was acceptable. He then proceeded to start Enter Sandman by Metallica, (beginning break) " Say your prayers it's a won don't forget my son to include everyone. I tucked you in always been keep you free from sin till the sanity comes, sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight. Exilite, end of light take my hand, off to never never land." (break)" Something's wrong, something light, maybe thoughts tonight in the hour so white, dreams of walk, dreams of lives, dreams of dragon's fire and the things they will play. Sleep with one eye open, grippin your pillow tight. Exilite, end of light, take my hand off to never never land. Hehe." (break) " Now I lay me down to sleep, repeat, pray the lord my soul to keep, repeat, if I die before I wake, repeat, I pray the lord my soul to take, repeat. Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard, it's just the beasts under your bed, in your closet, in your head. Exilite, end your light, grain of sand, Exilite, end of light, take my hand, off to never never land, Yeah, hahahahahahaha, boom. Yeah yeah, nooooooooo, off to never never land, take my hand, off to never never land, take my hand, off to never never land, off to never never land." He liked the way it sounded so he decided that one didn't need practice and so he was tuning his guitar for Whispers in the Dark when the girls walked in from school and asked how it was going, he replied it was okay and he was two songs down and was about to start Whispers in the Dark, they jumped and all took a seat on the couch as Eric began to sing," ," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin. My love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. (Instrumental break) " Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin, my love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning consuming fire. No you'll be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and lated, you lay there brocken and naked, my love is just waitin to cover you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. (instrumental break) , " No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the daaaarrrk. (finishing instrumental break). As he finished they were all cheering and whistling as her brother knocked on the door and first showed his appreciation to Eric by coming by with his tux, and secondly handing him and ID for when they were any place that was full of monsters, it signified that he was one of them. He looked up and gave her brother, who she introduced as Isaac, and showed him thanks for the stuff he'd brought. Isaac then asked how the practice was going and he said he had every song mostly down except for one, which he knew pretty well already, he nodded and then left bidding Eric good luck. He resumed with his practice by singing the last song Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park," When this began I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused and I'd let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me, but they can see the words revealed is the only real thing I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real, I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face, I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I'd imagined it all in my mind. So what a more, do I have the negativity 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I'd thought was never real, I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed and I will never be anything till I break away from me, I will break away, I'll find myself today. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm s

omewhere I belong, I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. Somewhere I belong. " And again they all began to cheer, he went over to the kitchen to get a water when Hannah walked in and said, Two things honey, one you're very cute when you play guitar with that much passion", he blushed," and two do you trust me, and I don't mean just to let me transform into Shannah, don't bring anything to try to defend yourself with because me and Shannah will be there with you and I will be all the protection that you'll need." He nodded and flopped down on the couch, both Amy and Jessica complemented him on how well the songs were going and he smiled and took it easy. He looked at the clock, 8:30, just a little longer and then he 'd go to bed. He hung out with Hannah and her friends for two more hours watching TV. They both fell asleep and Eric turned off the TV and lifted Amy and took her back into her room, and right after Jessica and laid them both out on the pullout couch. He locked their door and then went back inside with Jessica and they watched TV for half an hour and then pulled out the couch to go to sleep, she whispered to him," Don't worry because I too will be with you always and you will be with me. I will find a way." He smiled and then they both drifted off to sleep thinking about what they needed to do the next day. Dawn had overtaken the darkness when the two of them awoke on Friday, they smiled and she began to suck his blood, he thought it's actually not as bad as before as long as she knows when to, and he shouts, "STOP!" She took her fangs out of his neck and apologized, she said that it was just so good, and he accepted that but he explained that every time she did that he needed to replace what she'd drank by drinking water or milk. She went into the kitchen and brought out something that wasn't completely water and wasn't milk, Gatorade, she asked," Will this do?" He looked up and drooled over his favorite flavor, grape, and he slowly began to chug it, Hannah kissed him and then she left for class as Eric began the day hydrating and practicing all of the songs that he'd play at the wedding. Far away at Isaac's house at the same time, his sisters were asking why they'd lost the gig to a human who could only play guitar and sing, Isaac made the point that they could only sing and that Eric could already do more than them, they scowled at him and left. They planned to either kidnap him so he couldn't play and they would or kill him for taking their jobs. They knew where Hannah went to school so they went to the front office and called for Eric saying that it was his girlfriend wanting him. He ran to the office only to find out that the three ladies were there and not Hannah, he turned to leave, but one of the sisters blocked the door. He looked around him, and then as they held him and stared into his eyes causing him to fall asleep. Hannah sensed this and immediately asked to be excused and she rushed down to the office just to be greeted by the three sisters of hers carrying a sack that seemed about the size of Eric. They flew off laughing as she immediately sent a bat off to Isaac with the important message. He teleported there about twelve minutes later with a map in hand, he'd circled the place that they were staying at and the one place they had use of, then Amy and Jessica ran up and said that they wanted to help, so they split into two groups, Isaac and Jessica in one group, and Hannah and Amy in the other. While they were working out their plans across town Eric had woken and begun to try to escape the sack. One of the sisters, Amanda lifted the sack and dumped Eric out on the floor. They all looked at him with a bloodlust that just screamed out that they were going to eat him. Just then though Isaac and Jessica busted through the door, they radioed the other group, via bat, that Eric was at the hotel. Eric looked up to Isaac, with the eyes that signified how weak he was, he looked up at them and charged at the closest one, Latricia, Isaac smashed her into the floor with a drop kick, and Jessica trapping the other one, Alicia by pumping her full of so much static electricity that she stuck to the wall. They turned to the last one, Britney as Hannah walked in and everyone stepped aside, she kneeled down to Eric, who was still tied up on the floor and she released him and in return he released Shannah, and the foul, evil and powerful energy flowed from her as she stepped forward to kick her sister's ass. She started the beat down with a punch to the face, then a kick into the wall, a smashed head through the bed, and finally a drop kick to the head, as her sister fell in excruciating pain she quickly ran over to Eric who was wobbling, hanging on to the wall for support, she looked over him and asked if he was okay and he responded yes, they'd put him to sleep with the stare trick and he was still not used to it so it made him a little weak when he had to wake up, plus there hadn't been much room in the sack. She looked at the clock in the hotel dresser and it said that it was 9 o'clock which meant that if they wanted to make Isaac's wedding at 10 o'clock the next day that she'd have to get him home fast so he could get some sleep before his performance the next day. She lifted him, Isaac lifting Amy, and Jessica flying her broom, they headed back to the school and managed to make it there within ten minutes. Shannah looked down at Eric to see that he was already asleep and then she reverted back to Hannah as she opened her room and laid him out on the pullout. She bid her brother as well as her friends who'd been thanked by being invited to the wedding for their help, they smiled and scooted back to their room to pick out their outfits. She thanked her brother for the save and hugged him goodnight as she closed the door. She rejoined Eric on the couch thinking, what, does everyone have to try to kidnap/kill you? She let the thought go as she drifted off into sleep. They both woke up on Saturday at 8 for a change, they both showered got dressed in their fancy clothes, Eric complained a little because his tux was a little stiff, but they headed out for her brother's choice place for a monster wedding, a monster run chapel. They'd landed at the front door, and were greeted at the front door and Eric went to set up as Hannah took her seat with the rest of her family. He walked out to the stage, set up his guitar while they were all talking amongst themselves, when he was ready he got their attention and then began to play Enter Sandman by Metallica," Say your prayers it's a won don't forget my son to include everyone. I tucked you in always been keep you free from sin till the sanity comes, sleep with one eye open gripping your pillow tight. Exilite, end of light take my hand, off to never never land." (break)" Something's wrong, something light, maybe thoughts tonight in the hour so white, dreams of walk, dreams of lives, dreams of dragon's fire and the things they will play. Sleep with one eye open, grippin your pillow tight. Exilite, end of light, take my hand off to never never land. Hehe." (break) " Now I lay me down to sleep, repeat, pray the lord my soul to keep, repeat, if I die before I wake, repeat, I pray the lord my soul to take, repeat. Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard, it's just the beasts under your bed, in your closet, in your head. Exilite, end your light, grain of sand, Exilite, end of light, take my hand, off to never never land, Yeah, hahahahahahaha, boom. Yeah yeah, nooooooooo, off to never never land, take my hand, off to never never land, take my hand, off to never never land, off to never never land." They cheered and he continued to play his next song My Soul and My Spirit Will Go On by Dragonforce," Life is a misery that learn how it's come to be, deathe and bitterny have all of our days, and in the past we have no choice to hear or to be the voice. Close your eyes and visualize the demon to arise. You know that sanity not as it was meant to be and love and misery have taken in this day. In the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain, in the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain, when I see this humanity and the evil that they have come to be we've come to the point of no return and you beg for just one more time to escape from all this madness, one more time to be set free from all this sadness and one last time to be the one who understands, my soul and my spirit will go on for all of eternity. (break) "Far in the covency you bey there to blunt to be, death is the destiny for all of our clans and in dark you hide away for who or what you can't say, when I see the power of the demon come alive, you know that sanity is not as it was meant to be and love and misery have taken in this day, on the wings of eagle flying staring onto the sun, whitchafour the bowdlerize and when the war shall be won. Can you see this a forgery and the greater death there has come for thee, in wings comes so there forever more you will cry for just one more time to escape from all this madness and one more time to be set free from all this sadness. And one last time to be the one that understands, my soul and my spirit will go on for all of eternity." (really long break) " Woooohooohoohoooooohaa, in the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain, in the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain. When I see this humanity and the evil that they've come to be, we've come to the point of no return and you beg for just one more time to escape from all this madness and one more time to be set free from all this sadness, and one last time to be the one that understands that my soul and my spirit will go on, my soul and my spirit will go on for all of eternity." (Finishing break). They all clapped, cheered and stomped their feet, and Eric took his place next to Hannah and the wedding began, the minister stepped up and quieted them and began the ceremony by saying," Dearly beloved we are gathered here to bond these two vampires in unholy matrimony", and the next part made him laugh a little as he asked," Any of you bitches got an objection to that?" Eric turned as he heard a faint," Yes." from the direction of the doors, it was Ariel's ex-boyfriend Jack, he pleaded to her," I messed up babe, but I've got that problem under control now. So please come back to me." She was about to say yes when Eric decided once again to insert himself into a situation that would nearly get him killed, he said," You have the nerve to come in here, interrupt the marriage of Ariel and my good friend Isaac", Isaac smiled as Eric called him a good friend, and Eric continued," Don't bother to answer him because I can tell him for you, the answer jackass is a HELL THE FUCK NO!" Jack sped over to Eric and held him up by the neck and said," I didn't ask you now shut the fuck up." he then threw Eric toward the wall, Hannah though had sped over and caught him before he hit it, he smiled and gave her the thumbs up, while Jack growled at both of them, and she looked to him to ask him to pull the seal, but he said," Look at your family, I don't think that will be necessary." She turned to see that all of her family had released the power that they were all holding back. Jack turned to face the sea of enemies that now stood before him, they dog piled him and all got their fair share of punches in before they held him down and Eric walked over and looked at him pinned to the ground and said," Pitiful, just pitiful. Now you look ass wipe, unlike you I'm among friends and possibly if I get that far future in laws in here where as you are alone. Not a real smart move." He walked away as they moved him over to the doors and threw his ass out. The minister looked to Eric and asked him to come up, confused on why he walked up and took a place next to the minister, the minister pointed out where he'd left off and instructed Eric to proceed. He grew a big smile on his face while he turned to the two lovers and continued," Now that there are no objections the two will exchange vows the wife to go first." Ariel stepped up and said, " To my soul you are the light that gives strength in the darkness. You clear away all the demons in the path I walk and I'd be honored to be your wife. She nodded to Eric as he was walking back to get his guitar as he explained," Isaac has decided to express his feelings through a song that I'm about to play." As he walked next to Isaac, he discreetly handed him the words and took his position to play as he started the song with the band with Isaac singing instead," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin. My love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. (Instrumental break) " Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin, my love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning consuming fire. No you'll be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and lated, you lay there brocken and naked, my love is just waitin to cover you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. (instrumental break) , " No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the daaaarrrk. (finishing instrumental break). Ariel cried and Eric lifted the book and continued through the last part of the ceremony," Now by the powers of awesomeness vested in me by the minister who's powers come from the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may…" he looked up to the minister for the word and he whispered neck, so he went on," So you may neck the bride" And he runs for cover as they begin to suck each other's blood. He hid behind Hannah who looked back at him and began to suck his blood affectionately, she had been drinking for about two minutes and she stopped and then Eric put his arm around her and began to make out with her. They all paraded down the steps of the chapel as the happy couple walked down the aisle as Eric went outside to play his last song and he began," When this began I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused and I'd let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me, but they can see the words revealed is the only real thing I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real, I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face, I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I'd imagined it all in my mind. So what a more, do I have the negativity 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I'd thought was never real, I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed and I will never be anything till I break away from me, I will break away, I'll find myself today. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find some pain I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong, I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. Somewhere I belong. " He waved goodbye as they drove off in the car, he walked back over to Hannah, who'd been thinking what it'd be like for them when they got married and Eric asked her to think one step at a time and the firsts to get her family to accept him. She stretched her wings as she picked up Eric and flew back to the school, whereupon they both showered again and decided to go out to dinner in the human town, they called for the bus and it showed promptly, the bus driver noticing that they were about to go on a date, he said," Back to the human town again? Planning another fun trip?" Eric answered first," Yes and it's a surprise where they were going. So I can't tell you where." The bus pulled through the tunnel and the darkness overwhelmed them until it pulled out on the other side and the brilliance of the sky overtook the blackness of the tunnel, the color a orangish red , which blended with the dark blue sky perfectly. They both disembarked from the bus and the driver said," Two hours, right here and have fun." He drove back through the tunnel until he'd disappeared in the utter darkness, they headed to the restaurant, halfway there he blindfolded her and she asked him what the point of it was and he explained that it was used to keep things a surprise. She walked with him for a few more minutes until he stopped and undid her blindfold and she looked up and a smile emerged on her face, it was Antonio's the Italian place that she'd seen the last time they were there but didn't have time to try. She tried to hold in the excitement as she walked in with him, hand in hand, they came up to the front and the usher asked what the reservation was under, Eric responded," Table for two under Knighten" that'd answered a question for her, she'd wondered what his last name had been because he didn't really like to talk about anything related to his parents. The usher picked up two menus and said," Right this way." as he showed them to their table. A beautiful window seat that had a great view of the sky, they sat as the waiter came by and said." The special tonight is a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Eric asked Hannah what she wanted and she said she was good with the special as long as there was no garlic bread. And that she wanted Cherry Coke." So Eric turned to the waiter and said," We'll have the special and two Cherry Cokes." The waiter wrote it down and then disappeared into the vastness of the restaurant, she looks at him and asks him a question," I know that you love me, but how far are you right now in terms of the relationship?" He looked up for a while and then responded," Right between husband and really devoted boyfriend. Why do you ask?" She smiled and said," No reason. I was just curious about it and I felt it was important to know." She thought to herself, awesome, he's almost to the husband stage which means I can marry him soon. She began to drift off into thoughts about her and Eric's future wedding when the spaghetti arrived, he looked at her wondering what she was doing, and then he snapped and she instantly came back. She and Eric began to enjoy their date when he noticed that she kept looking out the window, more than someone should and he looks outside through as mirror and then pretends to turn, Hannah says," Don't look outside." He looks at her faking to be confused and then says, "Why? Because Jack's sitting outside waiting for us to leave so he can try to obliterate our happiness?" She looked at him astonished that he'd seen Jack even though he'd just looked that way and he pointed out the mirror that he'd used to see outside. Clever she thought, and she asked," So what are we going to do about him?" Eric thought it over for a minute and then said," Go into the bathroom and send Amy and Jessica a bat saying that they should get ready for a fight and to hide so they can surprise him if we need the help." She got up, smiling because he'd thought this one out pretty well and it was a good plan too, she did as he suggested. The bat came back five minutes later and said that they had got the message and that they were ready for the "surprise". She came back and told him that they were ready, they finished their dinner, he paid the check and they left. Almost immediately Jack followed as they began to walk, good thought Eric, follow us to your doom. She looked back at him, Eric suggested," Don't look back so much, he'll think that we know that he's following us and that will ruin the surprise that we had planned." She apologized saying that she hadn't meant to blow it, he said it was fine and he understood why she'd look back. They got to the bus stop and got back in the bus, and as the bus began to move it shook a little, when the bus driver asked what that was Eric calmly said that they'd encountered a person who meant to do them harm and they were leading him to a trap at school. He nodded and turned around to focus on driving as they went through the unfathomable darkness of the tunnel, Eric ripped off Hannah's seal and she transformed into Shannah in the tunnel, which had an immensely dark energy already, they came out in front and they both jumped off the bus and turned to face their stalker. He laughed and then said," You ruined my one chance at happiness human and now you'll pay for that!" He lunged at Eric managing to claw his side, he fell and it looked like Jack was about to finish him when Shannah jumped in the way and kicked Jack in the face. She looked down to Eric, rolling on the floor in pain, who had a major injury in his side. She saw that he wouldn't last long unless she did something, she bent down and instead of drinking she gave him some of her blood, his wounds healed and he began to look better and then she turned to fight the man that'd injured her man. When they were about to start she noticed another foul energy not coming from Jack, but Eric, she turned and he was standing with the red eyes of a vampire, she gasped and he moved her aside, trying to finish this fight man to man. He lunged at Jack slashing his arm, and then drop kicking him in the face, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the face and another drop kick. Shannah looked at him in astonishment, he blood had given him temporary powers and he was already so powerful, Eric took Jack by the face and plowed him through the ground and then he took out a lighter. She wondered what he was going to do with a lighter, he lit it and then dropped it on Jack who shrieked as he burned to death. He turned around and as the vampire blood wore off he collapsed, she looked, Jack had been decimated and he'd been a vampire for his whole life and Eric only been vampire for all of three minutes and yet Eric had been stronger still. She picked him up and took him into her room as the day ended, she laid him on the couch. She laid next to him and wondered," If you were a vampire, how strong would he have been?", then she flashed back to the look in his eyes, the bloodlust and the desire to kill and how that was so unlike Eric. She wondered what he'd turn into if she ever had to give him more. She hoped that she never would have to do that again, she hugged him as they both entered the land of dreams. When she woke the next morning he was still asleep, the first thing that came into her mind was how someone as sweet and gentle turn into more of a devil than even her. She began to stroke his hair when the door suddenly burst open and the siren was there along with another chick, a fire fox. "That's him." Darlene said pointing to Eric who was unconscious, the fire fox stepped in attempting to take him from Hannah, just then though the evil energy she'd felt came back, she turned and again he was a vampire, Darlene and the fire fox looked at him totally stunned at what was happening. He stepped in front of Hannah and growled at the intruders, he disappeared using the speed that been granted to him in this form, he knocked both of them out and flat on their asses, he then jumped before they looked up for him, his drop kick made the ground explode under his strength, and he kicked Darlene and she'd hit the wall of the girl's dorm, and then Eric turned to the fire fox, she flamed up and they both charged in, unfortunate for her he was stronger and sent her staggering back. She had wondered what Hannah had done to make a human this strong, and then she looked into his eyes and saw it, the blood lust and red eyes only attributed to one race, the vampires. She'd only blinked for a second when he appeared in front of her smashing her head with his fist, he put her in a chokehold and when she ceased to move he let go. Hannah looked to Eric who'd by some luck managed to keep some control after the sudden turn. She grabbed him and asked him to take off her seal, he wondered why, but he thought it must have been a good reason so he did it and after she transformed she began to beat the crap, outta him. As strong as he was she was more accustomed to her powers than he was and this gave her a strong advantage, she smashed his head into her knee, drop kicked him and then finished it with and uppercut to the jaw which knocked him out. She stood there over him looking down and crying, wondering what she'd created. She lifted him over her back and carried him down to the nurse's office, the nurse jumped when she saw Shannah carrying a beaten and unconscious now only part vampire Eric. She looked up to Shannah and asked her if she'd given him some of her blood and she nodded, she looked down at Eric and said," There are only two ways this will go, one he'll be fine, and he'll hack up the blood or it'll get worse and your blood will rip his humanity from him. Get the principal, we need to seal his extra powers now, the faster we do the better chance he'll have of retaining his humanity", so she sped as fast as she could to the principal's office and explained the situation to him. He ran back with her and when he saw Eric he almost hurled, he began the sealing process, using a bracelet with a timer like device on it, it counted the times that he'd go vampire and if it reached ten he explained then it would break and the vampire blood would rage in his body, unchecked. She looked down at a battered and now fully human Eric and she thought about him when he smiled as a human contrasted to how he smiled as a vampire, the change haunted her as she went back to her dorm. She cried as Jessica and Amy came in to try and comfort her, she'd explained to them what was happening to Eric and they both gasped, she also made them promise not to tell him about it, they both swore and then began to run to the nurse's office to see Eric. When they got there they both gasped, he'd been thoroughly beaten and that she could see the way his body shook violently as he fought the power of the vampire blood with all the strength he could muster. She noticed the bracelet he wore that sealed his powers began to glow as the fight in his body continued and looked over him and Jessica thought to herself, why? Why Eric? He'd never done anything to deserve this and yet he was here in agony and they couldn't do anything about it. They both suddenly had an idea, they ran down to Hannah's room and dragged her and his guitar to the nurse's office. She handed him the guitar and they strapped it on for him, he said," This is my proof of humanity and my love for you Hannah, none of this was your fault. If I'd been only a little bit stronger or faster, but I wasn't" So he began to sing Whispers in the Dark," Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin. My love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. (Instrumental break) " Despite the lies that ya makin, your love is mine for the takin, my love is just waitin to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning consuming fire. No you'll be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and lated, you lay there brocken and naked, my love is just waitin to cover you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. (instrumental break) , " No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars in the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you go ahead and fight in the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the daaaarrrk. (finishing instrumental break). He suddenly began to cough up blood, making them all worry, he looked up to Hannah and smiled. She cried a little more as she ran out back to her dorm to pack her stuff, when her friends got there and saw what she was doing they stopped her, "How could you even think of leaving Eric alone in the state that he's in?" She turned to them and said," Because it's my fault that he's in this mess in the first place." They both leave frustrated at her, Shannah begins to speak to her," He might not be as weak as you think he is. At least see him one more time to say goodbye if you're serious about this." She nods and she heads back to her struggling lover, she stands over him and strokes his hair one more time and then kisses him, just as she does an explosion of pure human energy comes forth and he lifts his guitar with his newfound strength and begins to play Before I Forget by Slipknot," GO! Stapled shut inside and outside vwherenena, sealed in tight the stuff had rotted out, claustrophobic closing in and a catastrophic, not again. Spin Christ the pain and doused in gasoline and rigged like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene. Pick me up I want your sorted little insurrections. I've got no time to lose I'm just caught up in all the cattle. Fade the strings, throw the shades, hold your breath. Listen, I am a where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, before I forget that. I am a where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, before I forget that. Rigged across the ditch and settle in the dirt, rigged like a stitch yet I'm the one who's hurt, pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions. I've got no right to way I'm just caught up in all the battle. Locked in clutch, pushed in place, hold your breath. Listen, I am where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, before I forget that. I am a where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget. Before I forget that! My end it justifies my means, all I ever do is believe I have returned to thee, the end of the road and my end, it justifies my means, all I ever do is believe, I have returned to the THE END IF THE WORLD! I am a where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, before I forget that. I am a where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, before I forget that, I am a where before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget. Before I forget that! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oooooooooooh!" She as well as all of them could see that the pure energy was corroding the dark energy, it looked as if it had already corroded half and with Eric setting up for another song it looked as if it was about to finish it, as all of this was happening Hannah looked at Eric, she began to think that he wasn't as weak as she'd thought he was. He began to sing Land Of Confusion," I must have dreamed a thousand dreams, anointed by a million screams. But I can hear the marching feet, moving into the street. Now did you read the news today, they say the dangers gone away, but I can see the fire's still alight and burning into the night. There are too many men, too many people making too many problems, and there's not much love to go round, can't you see this is a land of confusion. This is the world we live in, and these are the hands were given, use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in. Our superman will rob you now, when everything's gone wrong somehow, the men of steel, these men of power, are losing control by the hour. This is the time, this is the place in the land of the future, and there's not much love to go round, tell me why this is a land of confusion. This is the world we live in, and these are the hands were given, use them and let's start trying, to make it a place worth living in. I remember long ago, when the sun was shining, and now the stars arrive all through the night to wake up this madness as I held you tight, so long ago. (break) I won't be coming home tonight, my generation will put it right, were not just making promises, and that we know we'll never keep. There's too many men, too many people, making too many problems, and there's much love to go round, can't you see this is a land of confusion. Now this is the world we live in, and these are the hands we're given, use them and let's start trying, to make it a place worth fighting for, this is the world we live in, and these are the lanes were given, stand up and let's start showin', just where our lives are going to." The demon energy evaporates completely and Eric begins to cough as he hacks up the blood that Hannah gave him to heal himself, she stared at him amazed that he'd had the power of spirit enough to not only resist the blood's power but to hack it up and be completely beyond any human's ability that she'd seen before. He reaches out toward the ceiling and faintly says," I told you I'd be with you forever. I'm not weak enough to let a little blood stop me, like I said, no force from heaven, earth or the underworld would stop me from being with you." He then flopped back on the bed, unconscious, the people in the room began to talk starting with the principal," He's just amazing, to resist such powers as the vampire's blood takes a lot of willpower and strength of spirit. Just the fact he's still human is amazing." The nurse scooped up the blood that Eric had hacked up in a test tube and said," I am going to use this to try to create a cure for the vampire's blood so if the human's truly need it they won't have to risk utter destruction or obliteration of their humanity." The girls turned to Hannah and said," Despite what you think, can you see the intensity of his love for you? He was able to come back from the brink of losing his humanity just to stay here with you. So do him a favor next time, never count him out till he's either dead or he's about to die. Now we won't say anything to him about you leaving him, but you need to evaluate your faith in him." They both turned and went back to their dorms, she turned back to Eric, she began to talk to herself," I just can't believe it, all the information I'd been given about humans, you smash it all to pieces. I wish I had the strength that you did", he talked to her in his sleep," the strength is in how much you feel for the other person and the lengths that you're willing to go for them." She smiled as she interpreted this information about the strength of human will and spirit. She walked back to her room as she unpacked her stuff and went to bed, she looked at the clock, it was 8 o'clock, she rested her head and promised to herself and to Shannah that she'd gain the kind of strength of spirit and will that Eric had. Again the forces of sleep and drowsiness invaded her head and she dozed off. Her alarm rang, she jumped and then realized she'd been alone, it was 7am on Monday morning and she showered and dressed as she headed out to her first class, depressed and thinking about Eric, the day had gone by fast because there was nothing to look forward to now that Eric was still in the nurse's office. During her fourth period the nurse walked in and asked something of the teacher, she looked at the nurse as she smiled and thought, no he couldn't possibly, it's impossible, she opened the door and sure enough it was Eric back in his wheelchair comin in as he smiled. She stood up and shouted," Should he be up this soon?" The nurse looked to her and said," Yes, it's fine for him to be up and about, most of his injuries were healed while he fought off the darkness. The only thing left is for his body to gain feeling back in all the right places which should only take a day or two." She jumped at him flying and swinging her arms around him as she embraced him, just as she did Darlene stood up and protested," How can you just take her back like that? She's the one that gave you the blood that nearly killed you!" He looked over to her and said," So? Yes that blood nearly killed me, but I would've died without it. The fact that she was willing to believe in me enough to give it to me shows me that she cares for me more than you ever could." She slapped him and he staggered back into Hannah, he balanced himself and then kicked her face, landing against the wall he held her up with both hands and said," It burns you doesn't it? The fact that she got to me first, the fact that I will always love her and will never love you. Maybe that's why you always are trying to kill me, because your jealous and want her to be miserable too. Well let me tell you something, if you killed me she'd kill you herself." He let go and she fell to the floor gasping for air, she glared up at him, he smiled and he went back to hugging his girlfriend, then Amy and Jessica came in from next door, noticed that Eric was there and quickly joined in the hug, he began to grunt a little from the pressure of all of their monster strength hugs and they broke it up. He sat back in his chair as the nurse rolled him back into her office, he waved goodbye as he left. As they were on their way back to the nurse's office the nurse told him that she was making a breakthrough in the cure that she'd been experimenting with to allow humans to use the blood without as many of the risks, he congratulated her on her breakthrough and wished her success as they walked through the door, she tried to help him onto the bed, but he insisted that he could do it himself and he did. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to recover with the use of sleep. Hannah left 5th period as the final bell rang, she was on her way back to the dorms when four guys, Lizard men, walked up to her, they told her," Who needs a weak human like Eric when you could have a big strong monster like me." She ignored them, though they made the mistake of touching her, as she spun around and flipped the one who had. They all surrounded her, and the head lizard said he'd forget about it if she gave him a kiss, she gave him a face full of her shoe, he looked at her his face enraged and fully red. He lunged at her only crashing into one of his flunkies; she had gracefully jumped from the ground to the roof. Eric was looking out the window out of boredom and he happened to notice the fight going on between the lizard men and Hannah, he grinned as he pulled out one of his tools that he liked to work on in his spare time, his grappling hook, the nurse came to check in on him just as he shot out of the window, she ran to the window glaring at him as he slid down the rope toward his girlfriend. She shouted," When you get back I'm going to kill you!" He turned his head and chuckled," Yeah I know you will." Hannah looked down at the hook that'd penetrated the roof next to her, then she got a surprise, Eric gracefully slid off the wire, detaching the hook and coiling the wire back into the launcher. He turned to Hannah first giving her a little kiss and then turned to the lizard men and said with a smile," Who said something about me being weak?", he then turned and ripped the seal right off Hannah's necklace and she transformed, Shannah greeted him," Glad to see that you're not completely useless in your crippleness." He turned and said," Yeah, nice to see you too.", she looked now at the lizards and began to think what horrible things she'd do to them, she then smiled and jumped off the roof, dropping her foot right in the face of one of the lizards, turned to punch the other in the gut and then bite the other one in the neck, she spat out the blood she'd got and made gagging noises. She stared at the leader who was the only one still conscious and laughed as she moved in to finish the fight, she started by kicking him into the air and then moved ahead of him so she could kick him back into the ground. When the shockwave spread as he hit the ground dust was blown everywhere, she looked at her now unconscious foe and then she turned back to Eric who was still on the roof, she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek to thank him for the assist, she then picked him up and flew him back to the nurse's office where he got a combination of a scold from the nurse about jumping out of windows and disobeying her order to stay there and the congratulations for his grappling hook that could in fact support his weight. He laid back down in his bed, in which the nurse strapped him down, and said good night to Hannah as she headed back to her dorm. As she opened the door, not that far away a shadowy group confirmed what they had thought," He is the key to her releasing her full power.", one of them said. Another responded," He's not to be taken lightly, he's intelligent and had to be pretty tough to fight off the effects of the vampire blood.", another nodded and began to formulate a plan to split them up. She went to bed thinking of what would happen if he'd not been there, it could have been pretty bad for her, and so she went into town the next day and bought her and Eric cell phones so they could talk even though he was in the nurse's station or if he'd ever needed her or vice versa. She came to visit him the next day which was Wednesday and dropped off her present and told him that if he needed her or if he just wanted to talk he could call her. She smiled and waved goodbye as she went back to class and he went back to sleep, the nurse walked in and told him that she'd be gone a few minutes to take care of some other kids who'd gotten sick, then a shadow loomed over him and he looked up, and there sure enough was a gargoyle student, he said hi as the stone student tore off the restraints and grabbed him out of his bed and flew off with him. Hannah was in the middle of 4th period when she got the call to go to the nurse's office, and when she walked there expecting it to be Eric's idea of a joke, she walked in and her jaw dropped as she looked at Eric's bed, restraints torn off and a note left for her saying," If you want him back unharmed come alone to the old train yard in the middle of the human town not far from here by five, she glanced at her watch, it was 4:40, she thanked the nurse for telling her and flew out the window for the bus stop, and to the driver who was waiting, she explained to him that Eric had been kidnapped and that she needed to get over to the human town fast. She took her seat on the bus and the driver stepped on it as they both sped through the darkness of the tunnel and came out quickly right in front of the old yard as she stepped out of the bus and received a text message, it read," Don't come it's a trap, can find a way ou…: the text had been brocken off in case she thought that someone would notice or that he'd kept hidden to preserve a way to contact her. She cleared it, disregarding whether it was a trap or not, she stepped out to get back what had been taken from her, her lover Eric. She was walking across the yard as suddenly four students came out of hiding, the gargoyle, a succubus, mermaid and an arachnid woman. The leader, the succubus moved forward and said," If you want Eric back then you'll have to do two things, fight them and if she couldn't win then she had to grovel and hope they would feel merciful. They'd tied him up somewhere where they said that she would never find him. Just then Shannah perked her ears as she heard one of the loudest songs Eric loved to play on his I-pod, Indestructible by Disturbed, she followed the voice as it began to sing," Another mission the powers have called me away, another time to carry the colors again. My motivation as I have sworn to defend, to win the honor of comin back home again, no explanation will matter afturnin again, another doctor destroy your mad spirit and then my jubication and now my unfortunate friend you will discover –" when he looks up he sees her and she looks down at him, wondering how he got his I-pod to play when he was tied up from head to toe. She let it go as she untied him, he stretched a little bit since he'd been there or a while, then he turned to her and ripped the seal off, causing her to transform, Shannah came forth to fight them all, first the gargoyle, which charged right at her, she kicked it, leaving a crack in its head, she smiled and then she went for the finisher, she flew up and dropped kicked it out of the sun which had blinded it. It fell to pieces and then she turned to the next one, the mermaid, which really didn't have any power here so she just kicked it in the face a few times and moved on. The arachnid woman was next, the spider woman spat out some of her webbing that stuck to her hand and pulled Shannah into her, which Shannah used to her advantage using the force of the pull to amplify the power of her kick, which knocked the spider chick back quite a way, the spider chick began to wobble a little as Shannah finished her with a punch in the face. Then she turned to the last one the succubus, the succubus was looking at Eric, she fired an attract attack and then she smiled and Shannah raced to him, he turned around to get hit by the attack and fell under the succubus's control. Shannah appeared in front of him and began to stroke his face, which reawakened his spirit from within and he began to fight the succubus's control, the succubus stared at him wondering how a human could be strong enough to fight off her control, and Shannah stepped aside to let him handle this one, he shook his head, breaking her control, he ran to her and punched her straight in the face, with his other hand clenching her shirt so she couldn't go anywhere her hit her again and again, making her face swollen where his fists had made contact, he roundhoused her in the face and let her drop, then he walked back to Shannah, she clapped impressed that he could manage that fight by himself, she walked with him back to the bus, letting him lean on her because he still couldn't feel his left leg, so they both get back and she walks him back up to the nurse's office which was rewarded with a gigantic hug, the nurse then took Eric checking how much of his body had recovered since the fight with the blood, everything was fine, his left leg would be okay, he'd probably be able to feel it tomorrow the nurse explained, she also let him go saying that he was well enough not to be babied by her. He smiled and sprinted down the hall cheering and laughing. She turned to catch up with him, as he was already on the floor below, she met him at her room. When they opened the door to both their surprise there were people in their room, the first man stood up and introduced himself," I am Robert Laughen and I am the president of the biggest recording company in this city, Eric how would you like a record deal?" Eric looked at him and said," No thanks, I don't really write, I prefer just to play. And anyway I couldn't because that would mean that I'd have to go to another school." The second man stood up and said," Do you know what you're passing up here? All the money and influence you could have? "Eric looked at all three of them and said," Look I said no, I don't know what part of no you don't get?" They all huddled together and proposed a challenge to Eric, if he could get a band together and face off against their band then they'd back off, if they won though he'd come to work with them. Eric was pissed at the insult to his skills and said that they were on, day after tomorrow, 12 o'clock, prepare to be pwnzd. He looked to Hannah and asked if she'd call her cousins to back him up, she nodded and he started to think about what they'd play, he was riled up and excited, he hadn't had a challenge in a long time. She picked up the phone and dialed Isaac's number, he picked up," Hello." She replied," Hi Isaac it's Hannah, I have a favor to ask. Eric's been challenged by some recording company guys and he needs a band to back him up. Do you think your cousins would mind?" He said," No, they won't because those guys came here and challenged them as well." She gasped, she knew Eric was good but challenging her cousins was musical suicide, she responded, "They said 12 o'clock day after tomorrow in the school's gym." He said," Alright. Have Eric come over here tomorrow to practice and they should smash these fools." She smiled and said goodbye, she told Eric to go to Isaac's for practice tomorrow after school was out, he nodded and then they both laid their heads down and let the tired and exhausting feelings they had take over and went to sleep. The next morning was a readjustment for Eric, getting back into his usual habits before school again, he was just as lazy as before though. Hannah noticed that they were doing everything together now, they ate, did homework, slept, fought, and shared all their emotions. She then realized he'd given her the sign that he would be ready when they both graduated to get married. She smiled and they went back to getting ready and they both walked together as lovers. The day seemed to go by incredibly fast as Eric was waiting to play after school with Hannah's cousins. The day was half done and they all went up to the roof again, the girls had begun to talk about girl things like makeup and guys, Eric walked over and looked at the ledge, the one he'd fallen over fighting the junior students, he stared at it for a little while, since he hadn't been here in a while, then he turned back to the girls who had a few questions for him from the classes that they were taking, he answered Hannah's first," The Allies, Us, Britain, France and Russia defeated the Axis Italy, Germany and Japan in the second world war", then he turned to Amy and explained to her," To use trig you have to have a right triangle and at least one side, then you use the trig ratios sin, cos and tan, depending on what sides you need to find and what sides you have. Also it helps in memorizing it if you use the acronym SOH, CAH, TOA.", and finally he turned to answer Amy's question," If you decided that you want to write about all the suffering that happens during a war use specific wars that were devastatingly brutal like world war 1 and two, Desert Storm, Korean War, Iraq war." They began to take notes on what he was telling them when one of the teachers came up to him, handed him a piece of paper and went back inside. He opened it and looked really sad dropped it on the ground and then looked up at Hannah. She ran over and read what the paper said, it read," Dear Eric you are to be assessed by the Monster Board of Education to see if your time here has been well spent. Please show up Thursday, (the day after he was to play the challenge), and prepare to be judged. If you fail you will be expelled and because knowledge of this school can't become known to the humans you will be killed." The color drained from her face as she turned to see him walk back to their room. She tried to follow him but he told her that he wanted to be alone for a while, so she let him be. She took a look at the paper again and wondered why he'd been called to be assessed. Someone had to have told them that he was failing something or falling behind. She growled as she thought of the one person who'd benefit from this and she walked down, she had the look of death in her eyes, she found Darlene under the tree, Darlene smiled and said," Hi Hannah, what's..", Hannah had punched her and she shouted," How could you? Why would you try to get him killed? He's been good to everyone here and he's definitely not in any danger of failing or falling behind because of everyone here he's the one that's ahead." Darlene responded," Face it Hannah, he's been falling behind in doing his work and someone needs to get an evaluation of what level he's at." Hannah glared at her and responded," Then tell the principal and let the teachers evaluate him, but not the school board! Do you know what they've threatened to do if he's not up to standards? They'll kill him! And if that happens I don't care if I do get expelled for it I will kill you." She turned and walked away heading for their dorm, where she stopped at the front door, she could see through the window that he was intensely studying for all the tests that he'd encounter during the evaluation. She left him, deciding not to distract him from what was important right now, the bell rang and she went back to class. She looked at the seat next to her noticing now that Eric had decided to study instead, when the teacher asked where he was she said that he was to be evaluated in order to assess whether he met the school standards or was falling behind and that he was in their room studying. The teacher nodded and then resumed the attendance, but instead of teaching she had drawn a diagram on the board, she said," Alright, we're gonna help Eric nail this evaluation and prove that he's anything but "behind". We've already got the means to build this thanks to some other classes that decided to pitch in. Now it's up to us to fill it with information that he can use to ace this." They all cheered, except for Darlene, she was so sick of hearing about how Eric helped others and how Eric was such a good person even for a human, so she sat there while everyone else moved outside where it was ready for them to fill it up. The bell rang and they all left to the next class, which for Hannah was history, today was the test that Eric had helped her with on the roof. She completed the test and then slept the rest of the period. Eric was still in their room studying, he'd completed enough to pass the math, science, and was studying for the English part. He'd had his head buried in the textbooks since lunch and was starting to get a massive headache from all the reading. He looked at the clock, 4pm he thought, half an hour then I'll go get ready to smash those jackasses in that challenge. He noticed something in the textbook that made him pause for a minute, the monsters role in the Revolutionary War, he looked over it and it made a vague reference, a sentence or two, he moved on, he finished around 4:28 and decided to head over. He got his guitar case and walked outside where a car had pulled up as Isaac pulled up," Hello Eric. Ready for practice?", he nodded and got in and they sped off to his house to practice. When he got there they were already set up and ready to go, he'd told them that they'd be playing Hit the Floor, Inside the Fire, Run to the Hills, and that he'd be challenging the leader of the other band to a dance off to You're a Jerk. They all understood and began to practice their set, back at school Hannah had gotten back, when she opened the door the room was full of textbooks and reference books. She shook her head at the ridiculousness amount of material that he called "studying", she sat down and noticed that he'd left her a note on the kitchen table, it read," Dear Hannah, don't worry Isaac picked me up for practice. Should be back around 5:30 and sorry about the mess. Bye, Eric". She smiled and began to think about how things would be once the two of them got married and he moved with her back to her to the monster side and he would become one of the immortals that lived in that country, because to get in for a human you had to fight the barrier to get in. She wondered if Eric could do it. She assured herself that he could and that they'd be happy together. She drifted off into these thoughts until the door slammed shut and she saw Eric tired and starving in the living room. She flew to him and went straight for the hug, he turned and said in a lower tone of pain," It's nice to see you to Hannah. How've you been?" She looked into his eyes, he peered away for a second so that she couldn't put him to sleep again. Then he fixed his stare into her eyes, she told him that he'd do fine tomorrow and that he'd destroy the evaluation . He smiled and said," I know.", she pushed him and shrieked," Then what the hell are you sulking about?" He told her that he had been thinking about how he could be by her side forever and he hadn't found any ways, she put her hand over his and said," I know a way, but it's kinda risky. It involves you fighting through the barrier to the monster side of the world, and it's no cakewalk. That'd he'd face his worst fears in it and if it didn't work that he'd be crippled again." He thought about it and then he said," When we graduate I swear that I will get strong enough to fight through the barrier." She kissed his cheek and then used the eye sleep power to put him to sleep so that he'd be rested for tomorrow. It was 9 and she was tired, she rested her head again and the forces of the night invaded her mind and allowed for sleep. The next day she woke up first at 8, realizing that she hadn't undone the sleep spell that she put on Eric, she did so and he woke up refreshed and pissed. He looked at her and shouted," Will you please stop doing that to me. It really makes me uncomfortable when you do that!", she kissed him as he got in her face. He was surprised by this and then he figured out why, because seconds later she was sucking his blood. She took a little more and then she stopped, he smiled fainted, still smiling. She kneeled down to him and figured out why he'd nearly died, he hadn't drank anything while he was studying or playing, so she walked over to the fridge and took out some Kool Aid that he had in there and poured it in his mouth. He was revived, he looked at the clock to see how long he'd been out, it was 11:55. He looked again and began to panic as he got dressed, picked up his guitar case and ran out the door to the gym, they'd been waiting for him for about fifteen minutes and the record producer was about to rack it up as a win until Eric came racing through the door, he'd apologized to them, he explained that he'd been out for the past few hours thanks to his girlfriend, he looked at her and she shrugged and smiled. He set himself up and they began, the first round was any song of their choice, Eric's band started first with Hit the Floor by Linkin Park," There are just too many times that people try to look inside of me, wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy. Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away, afraid to say what was on my mind, afraid to say what I need to say. Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around, you think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down? But I've had too many standoffs to you and it's about as much as I can stand so I'm waiting till the upper hand is mine. Well miniature ranzo, well isha not once you try, making your heart stop just before you hit the floor. Well miniature ranzo, isha not missed a shot, making your heart stop, you think you won. And then it's all gone, so many people like me put so much trust in all your lives, so concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside. So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long, all I know is all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on. There are so many things you say that make me feel you crossed the line, what goes up will surely fall and I'm countin down the time. Cause I've had so many standoffs to you, it's about as much as I can stand and now I'm waiting till the upper hand is mine. Well miniature ranzo, well isha not once you try, makin your heart stop just before you hit the floor. Well miniature ranzo, well isha not missed a shot , makin your heart stop, you think you won? And then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, now it's all gone. I know I'll never trust a single word you say, you knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway. And all the lies have you floatin up above us all, but what goes up has got to fall. Well miniature ranzo, well isha not once you try makin your heart stop just before you hit the floor, well miniature ranzo, well isha not missed a shot, makin your heart stop. You think you won, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, now it's all gone." The other band plays some monotone song that doesn't go very well for them. The second round was songs about situations that they could relate to or that they'd been in. Eric choose the song Inside the Fire for this round and they began," Hahahahahahaha. Oooooooooooh Devon, I'll go to heaven, she's just another lost soul number to be mine again. Leave her be the receiver, you must be under control and you ever mate again. Devon around eleven, who had never gone home as a little child, she was taken and then mistaken, you will remember it all in through your mind again. Tendril lies beyond this portal take the word of polymortal, give your soul to me, for eternity, release your life to begin another time with her. End your grief with me, there's another way, release your life, take your blaze inside the fire in her. Sever, now and forever, your just another lost soul number to be mine again, see her, you'll never free her, you must surrender it all and you like to me again, fire for your desire, she'd gets ton probe in the pan of time, you will shiver till you deliver, you will remember it all in through your mind again. Tendrils lie beyond this portal take the word of polymortal, give your soul to me for eternity, release your life, to begin another time with her. End your grief with me, there's another way, release your life, take your blaze inside the fire in her. (break) Take me away! Give your soul to me, for eternity, release your life, to begin another time with her. End your grief with me, there's another way, release your life, take your blaze inside the fire in her. Oooooooooooh Devon, another leven, who'd never go home as a little child, she was taken and then mistaken, you will remember it all in through your mind, get made…." The other song was about feeling crappy and lazy, the crowd was really hating the other band. The next round was songs that insulted the race of the other band, so Eric choose Run to the Hills by Iron Maiden. So they began," The white man came across the sea, he brought us pain and misery. He killed our tribes, he killed our creed, he took our game for his own need. We fought him hard, we fought him well, out on the plains we gave him hell, but when it came too much for creed, or will we ever misancreed. Ridin through dust clouds and barren wastes, galloping hard on the plains, chasing the rich kids back to their homes, fighting them at their own game. Murder for freedom, a stab in the back, women and children and cowards attack! Run to the hills, run for your life, run to the hills, run for your life. Soldier blue in the barren wastes, hunting and killing the game. Raping the women and wasting the men, the only good Injun's a tame. Selling them whiskey and taking their gold and enslaving the young and destroying the old. Run to the hills, run for your life, run to the hills, run for your life. (break) Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, ahhhh, ahhhh ahhhh, ah. Run to the hills, run for your life, run to the hills, run for your life. Run to the hills, run for your life, run to the hills, run for your life." the crowd seemed to explode with cheers as they finished the other band started their song about how black people were only gangsters. That didn't go over well with the crowd, who was at least a fourth black. The white people in the crowd knew that Eric didn't really have a grudge against them, they understood that it had been a joke. The black people on the other hand didn't th

ink it was very funny when the other band had made such racist remarks. The last round the producer explained was a song category chosen by Eric, and Eric stepped up to say, " It's a dance off to the hit, You're a Jerk.", the crowd cheered and clapped as Eric put the mike back and stepped up to the leader of the other band. They started the song over the PA, Eric began with a back flip, then began to break dance, the other dude tried to do the robot, which wasn't very original. Then Eric switched to jerking, pulling off spins and flips in the intervals, he began to moon walk into a jerk, the crowd loved it. He continued to jerk, he then came to the bleachers and began to jerk up them, and then he back flipped into the arms of Hannah's cousin the drummer, Rob. He let Eric down as they came back to the middle, the producer announced," Now that that's finished you the audience will decide who won." The audience took about five minutes and then the principal walked up and said," The winner of this challenge is, Eric's band!" Eric began to jump all over the place as he was so excited that they won. The leader of the other band said," That was bullshit, a dance off? We're a band not a rap group." He got mad and pulled out a pocket knife, everyone grew silent as the other band's leader charged at Eric, as he did Hannah got in front of him, but he waved her off saying he could handle another human. The other band's leader stabbed with the knife, only to miss because Eric had jumped off the wall behind them, he charged again and this time Eric kicked his hand and he dropped the knife, the boy stumbled to try to pick it up when Eric kicked it over to Hannah who held onto it. He lifted the boy up and unleashed a barrage of punches to the boy's face, when the boy had no longer resisted he dropped him and kicked him back to the members of his band and he walked with Hannah, her cousins and Isaac to the front of the school. He exclaimed with joy," That was the most fun I've had in a long time, we should do this more often." Isaac agreed," As long as the guys are up for it then it's always good." They parted ways as they were both psyched that they'd destroyed that asshole's band. He and Hannah went to their room and celebrated the victory with a few sodas and a daylong marathon of Eric's favorite show Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, since they had all been excused from school for the entire day. Just then a shadowy figure opened a canister that released a strange gas. So they all sat their laughed, cried and had fun as they watched TV and chilled for the entire day. At about 8 Jessica and Amy went back to their dorm and Hannah and Eric were alone again, she closed the door and the curtains as she got a dark look in her eyes, he was laying on the couch, she went into the other room and came back completely insane, she began to try to bite him, he screamed and as he did the two girls next door heard this and immediately rushed in to find Shannah trying to force her fangs into Eric, when they came in Shannah looked up and hissed at them, they thought damn, they had no idea why she went haywire. They charged in Jessica first forcing Shannah against the wall and Amy getting Eric from the couch, helping him up. He looked at Shannah for a minute and then ran out of the room, fleeing back toward his room, locking the door behind him. The girls looked at Shannah and forced a muzzle on her, she hissed in it on as they walked her to the nurse, when the nurse heard what had happened she asked if they could go get Eric as well and they nodded. So they set off to get him, knowing that he'd probably barricaded himself in his room, terrified of what Shannah had done to him, they arrived at his door and knocked, he asked who it was and they said it was them, he said that he just wanted to be alone. That's when Amy flooded the door causing it to break and she filled the room,(aquas can transform into and control water), he struggled for a while and then stopped, he was still, and they picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office. She splashed him with water when they got there, he jumped up and shouted," FLOOD!", he looked around to see he was back at the nurse's station, he glared at Amy who returned it, the nurse started to explain how something had caused her instincts to go haywire, just that it affected the emotions of female monsters a lot and that they usually only last for about a few hours. She pointed to Hannah, she'd reverted after he had left, and explained that she'd breathed in some foreign gas and it had caused her to attempt to drink his blood. She explained that she'd have to stay here until Friday, the day after tomorrow, just to be sure that he would be safe. He nodded and attempted to run as Amy flooded down that hall in an attempt to bring him back, he ducked into the wood shop room, which when she entered she turned back into her normal form, since there were a lot of electrical outlets in this room, she began to look around for him, she turned away from him and he set off a fire extinguisher as a smokescreen. She looked back as it ran out of stuff to eject and she ran out and resumed flooding, he had run up to the roof of the school, he climbed up and hid above the stairs. Amy came up with Jessica five minutes later and said," Eric we just want to check to see if your okay." They began to look around and Eric took out another of his useful creations, his smoke bombs, which he threw below him and ducked down and ran into his dorm room. The two girls had figured this when the smoke cleared and headed down there, Eric frantically reached under the bed and pulled out his proudest creation, a high intensity laser that could paralyze with just one touch, and as he rigged it to rapid fire mode he heard a knock on his door and the sound of the guys screaming for him to let them in, he looked out the window to see a bunch of guys, nerds and jocks intermixed, asking him to let them in, he did and they thanked him, the principal was with him and he asked him what the hell was going on. The principal explained that some strange gas that only seemed to affect the girls had swept through the school. He went to touch a spot on the wall that revealed a button which made a giant generator appear in the room. The nerds and Eric plugged their lasers into the generator and set up their rigged camping spot. The principal got on the phone as soon as they had the door covered, it was dead, shit thought the principal as he said out loud," The phones are dead, so we're going to have to cover the door in shifts, he turned to Eric and said," I hope you have a lot of junk food." Eric reached for a spot under his bed where he'd been stashing a crapload of junk food. They all began get nervous because the girls could strike at any moment and they were trying to stay awake and alert, they heard another knock on the door as Hector tried to get in and then screamed, they immediately opened the door in time to freeze Darlene in her tracks before she could hug him to death, they dragged him in and they continued their camping. Eric handed the principal his cell phone and the principal called in the air strike. Then the principal turned to everyone and said," the gas airstrike would be here in five", they all cheered a little and went back to fortifying their position, then they all heard a loud sound as the ground began to shake, one of the nerds cried," It's them, all guns forward!' They turned to see the girls break down the door, they open fired and for three minutes managed to keep them outside, until Shannah managed to get in the room, Eric dismounted his laser and fired right as she appeared before him, he threw her back with the others, two minutes in counting, they all put on gas masks and the principal handed Eric one and he fixed his. The roar of the bombers was not far off, they continued the heavy stream of fire to keep the girls out, then they heard the roar directly over them as purple gas began to overtake the room, two more gas bombs were dropped, all the girls dropped unconscious from the gas, they grouped into a circle formation and went outside to pick off any girls the strike may have missed. They were moving along the end of the dorms when the cheerleading team came out of the gym and attacked, they surrounded the group and tried to get a few of the jocks, but the nerds with the lasers zapped them before they got the chance, and once they were hit the gas took hold and the cheerleaders were down. They moved on to the girl's dorms, they tightened the formation to make sure no one was lost, when they went into the first few rooms they found a guy unconscious alone, and they moved on until they came into the pool area, where a lot of the mermaids were hanging out, and invited the guys to come in, a few of the jocks started to strip to go in, but they were stopped and reminded that they could be under the influence of the gas, then all of a sudden the water in the pool formed a giant wave, all the guy's jaws dropped as the principal shouted," The wave is a student ,fire, do it now!" They regained their cool and all fired at the wave, stopping it completely. They moved on to the last part of the school, the garden. They looked around as they heard cackling, then they realized that the witch students had been waiting to ambush them, the witches dived down from the sky on their brooms and made passes, attempting to take a few of them, they all ducked and rushed into the storage shed, once all were inside they formed a line like in the Revolutionary War, only with the front row kneeling so they could fit a second row in the tight space behind them. They door blasted open and the ten witches began to hover there in front of the shed, the front row open fired, and took about four of the witches down, the other six flew up before the lasers could hit them. Eric pulled out a few of his smoke grenades, and ran outside and threw them all in the air, creating a layer of smoke that prevented the witches from flying because they couldn't see. The guys moved out of the shed as they all fell, one by one they shot all the witches and moved on, now having cleared the school to the emergency safe room, the principal put in the key and unlocked it, they all looked in and were amazed, it actually was better than their dorm rooms, the principal suggested everyone who had been covering them get some sleep and for the jocks to take the watch shift now, no one argued as they swapped positions. It was almost dawn, only a little while longer they all thought, then they heard a loud bang on the door, and everyone who was sleeping instantly awoke and took their positions back. They had wondered who they'd forgotten and then the principal remembered," It's the female teachers! Get ready to fire!" The door flopped over and the teachers charged into the barrage of lasers, only to get stunned and for the gas to knock them out. Finally they thought it's all over, we're good for now as a few of the nerds went to screw the door back on, the room was sealed after they threw the teachers out, and they all removed their masks, they all sacked out and got some sleep. The next morning was filled with the girls waking up with a terrible headache and then them realizing what they'd done on their crazy gas trip. All the girls end back to their dorms, tired from the all night rampage, and the guys went back to their rooms to get some sleep after spending almost all night in defense of themselves. Shannah woke up, she shook off the nasty headache and then it had hit her, what she'd done and the look of terror on Eric's face as she had attempted to drink his blood, she went back to her room and looked around for him. She didn't see him and figured that he must have gone back to his room after the attack that night, so she walked over there and saw that he was sleeping and that he probably wanted to rest. She went back to her room and saw some of the guys helping their fallen comrades into their rooms, and the whole way back the guys were giving the girls a nasty look. They all went to sleep and so did the guys after all their comrades had been cared for. A few hours later everyone was awake and those with girlfriends like Eric had, attempted to find them. Eric came to Hannah's room, she was crying, he opened the door and she looked up, her eyes filled with tears, he asked why she was crying and she replied because she was so ashamed of what she'd done to him. He smiled and she looked at him puzzled and asked," Why are you smiling? I could have destroyed you, completely drank you dry and your smiling." He walked over and sat next to her and said," Yeah you could have but you didn't, and even so it's not really your fault because the gas I heard is pretty fucking strong." She looked up again, her face covered in tears and the smeared makeup that she'd been wearing. She rushed up to him and hugged him and she said," I love you, you idiot. And one way or another I know that you'll make it through the barrier and we'll be happy together forever." He smiled as well, and they enjoyed the rest of the day until later during the night before they went to bed she asked him how he felt about him letting her drink his blood and he freaked out again and ran out of the room sprinting like a madman. She ran after him saying that it was only a joke, she was just kidding, and then she said, "now I really want to know, come on tell me." He set up the laser and it began to charge, she could hear it from outside and he ran outside and she ran down the hall, while dodging laser blasts, she smiled and laughed as when she reached her room she jumped up on the roof before he could see her. He rounded the corner after and started to look around for her, she had used this time to move right above him, she took some of his smoke grenades out of her pocket and threw them at him, he coughed and fell to one knee, she dropped down behind him and hugged him from behind saying that she'd only let go if he told her, he slipped a smoke grenade out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground causing it to go off. She looked around as she had noticed that he'd used her confusion to slip out of her hug and to run again, she yelled," Eric you get back here now! When I find you I will make you tell me!", he'd was on the roof snickering because the smell of smoke was so strong that she couldn't smell him there. She began to run off further down the hall when he dropped down off the roof and made a run for his room, he made it there safely when he heard footsteps. She looked through the window for him, she couldn't see him hiding on the other side of the door, she moved on calling his name as she looked. He snickered, then he opened the door and made a run for their room, she came back because she'd heard him running, he ducked around the corner. She couldn't see him so he took the long way around the pool, making an effort to evade Amy who was training with her water control powers, he sidled along the wall and then when he cleared it he continued to run along the other side of their dorm building. He slid around the corner of the building and climbed onto the roof where he'd built a hatch to let himself in, he dropped inside and chilled while Hannah was still running around looking for him. She thought where could he be? She had checked his room, science room, history and math rooms, emergency room, the pool, garden as well as the nurse's office and the gym. She'd thought about it for a while when she realized that he could only be in one place, where they had started, he was in her room. She broke the door down and looked at him sitting there, then he said," You know you could've used your key." She got pissed as he screwed the door back on its hinges, and then he told her that he had to go because it was time for him to take the test to evaluate his time here in about half an hour, she told him to wait there for a minute, she ran out and got a few of the guys to help her move the giant review game that they had built and her fourth period had put the information into. She took Eric outside as he stared at the massive board in shock, and they began to play the game for about fifteen minutes and then he headed off to take the test that would determine what would happen to him next. He walked into a large dark room that he had been shown a few days ago, two lights came on, one over a desk and the second over the Monster Board of Education, they said," Eric we are here today to evaluate you, get ready and take your seat so we can begin." He sat down and they started, first was the math test which he destroyed, then the essay for English which was on how humans and monsters could peacefully coexist and how they could learn to work together to eventually learn to accept one another. He obliterated the essay, and then they gave him the science portion in which he must create and explain a exothermic reaction that could occur in the human body, which wasn't that hard. Then the last part, history which was his specialty, but when they told him the subject his jaw dropped and he yelled out," You gotta be bullshitting me! The textbook only makes a brief and very vague mention of the monsters in the Revolutionary War because they had almost nothing to do with it because it was mainly a human affair and the fact that you would even dare try to give that bullshit to me just proves to me that your just waiting to kill me now so you can get satisfaction of your hatred of us." He walked toward the door when the guard stepped in front of him, he looked up and told him that he needed to move, the guard threw him back and the inevitable fight began. Hannah was the first to sense this when she felt that he was in trouble, she rushed to where she'd seen him go in, she broke down the door and she saw Eric bloody and bruised on the wall, barely conscious, she ran over to him kneeling down to talk to him, he said," Tried to give me bullshit about the monster's role in the Revolutionary War even though the textbook gives a two sentence mention of it. Tried to leave, guard beat the shit out of me. So close.." She exploded and without him pulling off the seal she transformed into Shannah, the guard was the first to notice and rushed Shannah, only to be knocked back by her foot, she sped behind him and then kicked him into the wall, followed up by a drop kick through the wall, and then she devoured his essence, his body crumbled into dust. The Board looked back to her in terror. Then the principal marched in and yelled," I saw that! Trying to sneak a subject in that no school in this realm teaches! How dare you!" Eric woke up at that second and stood using the wall as a crutch and the principal continued," And then having the guard beat him up even though he's no threat to any of you! Get out of my school now!" As the Board was leaving Eric began to laugh and say," You can expect that I'm gonna sue your asses for this! This is abuse of power!" They walked away as he fell, Shannah rushed over to him and picked him up, he asked her to fly up to where the Board had been sitting, she did and looked at his "evaluation" and her jaw dropped, he smiled, he was advanced in every subject he had, he celebrated and shouted," I told you bitches that I would pwn your stupid test! My motto now and always will be prepared to be pwnzd because I am the master of pwnzage!" She looked at him and thought, that's my little genius. She took him back to his room and laid him out along his bed, she kissed his forehead and went back to tell everyone else what had happened. When she finished they were all shocked, they knew that he was smart, but not genius smart. He woke up a few hours later, only to go back to sleep a few minutes later. The next day, Saturday he woke at 8 and walked around alone for a while thinking about his life and how it had improved since he went to this academy for monsters and he decided then and there that he'd wanted to live with monsters when he graduated. He smiled and went back to their room to find that Hannah had had a nightmare about losing him and it had scared her when she woke up and he hadn't been there. He smiled and they hugged as he softly told her that he'd always be there and that he'd decided to live with the monsters when he'd graduated. She smiled too and said that a letter from the Board had arrived in the mail and that he should open it. He tore it open and read the letter, he turned white for a minute and then passed it to Hannah who immediately began to scan it. The letter told him that he'd passed all the standards for junior and senior year and that he could graduate any time he chose. It also said that he could stay in the dorms if he decided that he wanted to graduate with everyone else, also that he didn't have to take any classes next year. He jumped and hollered, she celebrated with him and they both continued to dance as Amy and Jessica came in and she handed them the letter as well and they began to dance as well. They all were so happy for him, and he also announced that he was going to start some spirit training while they were in school next year so he could be sure to pass through the barrier when they both graduated. They group hugged and then everyone went to bed, and the next day was the start of finals week, everyone was freaking out about how they were going to study, that is except for Eric who knew he could ace them all right now if he really wanted to, the girls though were freaking out on how they were gonna pass these tests, and Eric offered to help them study, which they all immediately accepted and all through the day at school people kept asking him for help on their finals, and after third period when he had ten extra people getting help, he'd decided he'd had enough, he then gave his answers to everyone after as a big ,fat no. It was lunch time when they were up on the roof eating, four junior lightning demons came up and asked Eric if he'd help them with studying, he refused and they got mad, they asked him one more time to help them and again he refused, and this time they shot lightning at him, which he barely managed to keep ahead of until he was backed up against the rail, where they didn't hesitate to send him over, but unlike last time Hannah didn't get up because she knew he could save himself as he flew up with the help of his trusty grappling hook, he looked to them and charged at them taking out a pole, and he smacked the first lightning demon in the face which caused him to double over in pain, he smashed the pole into the second lightning demon's stomach which caused the same thing and then he turned to the third as the last one ran away from him, when the other two attempted to get up to fight him he tripped them with his pole and they landed face first onto the floor, they looked up at him and saw pure killing intent in his eyes and ran away as well. Eric smiled and they got back to eating and then they began to talk about where the fourteen people where going to study together and seeing that twelve of them were girls, the guy was a friend of Eric's they offered to study in the girl's common room, Eric agreed and they split up, Eric going back to class and the girls to convince everyone to either avoid the common room or be very quiet in passing it, because they'd be studying in it, enough of them agreed to allow it to happen and so the girls left, going back to class as well. When they got back they took their seats, the teacher hadn't stopped when they came in, so they immediately took out their notebooks and began to copy what was on the board, and class went on like usual. After class ended they told Eric that they were going to study in the girl's common room so he and his friend would have to behave, he nodded and they all walked back to Hannah's room, when they opened the door there were two human soldiers in Hannah's room and when they asked what the two were doing they responded that the president wanted to see Eric and they were to take Eric and only Eric to him, Eric told him that he wasn't interested because he knew what the president had probably wanted and wasn't willing to give it to him. Then the two soldiers stood and said," We've also been authorized to drag you there by force if necessary." They moved closer when Jessica, Amy and Hannah moved in front of them and said," I don't think that's gonna happen, you see we're really protective of Eric and won't let anyone drag him anywhere unless he either wants to go or we need him for something, so you two can leave now." Both the soldiers laughed and then charged in at them, Eric ripped the seal off and Hannah quickly transformed to throw both the men outside, she kicked the first one in the gut and he doubled over in pain, and Amy bent the water from the fountain in front of the school to surround and then freeze him solid. Jessica was up and she cast an illusion spell which was so horrific that the soldier collapsed, Eric turned to her and asked what the illusion was. She smiled and said that it was just Elmo, Eric shuddered at the thought and then Amy released the second one and he fell, unconscious. There was an emergency meeting of the students in the auditorium, where the principal walked over and said," Alright, we're evacuating the school everyone go home for now and we'll figure out a way to relocate the school where the "other humans", paying his respect to Eric couldn't find them." The students hurried to their rooms and began to pack their things, Eric stopped to think for a moment, he didn't want to lose Hannah so soon so he made up his mind and decided to go back with her, which meant he'd have to go through sooner than he'd thought. So Eric, Hannah, Amy and Jessica walked into the path leading to the barrier. He stared at it a little, the girls hugged him and wished him good luck as they each stepped through it and disappeared, after two minutes he stepped in and was standing in front of a gigantic gate, a loud voice boomed," Child of the human race, you who wish to gain entry into the monster realm must prove yourself. Your first task is to open the gate in front of you. You may continue when you do." Eric gazed at the gigantic gate and began to wonder how he'd open it, and in the middle of the gate he saw a poem. "Strong is this in the human body, it's the pride of humanity. Every human has this, yet only a few can handle this. Ye who wish to enter the gate must present it, then and only then can you continue through it." He thought all humans have it, pride of humanity, few can handle it, what could that possibly be? He realized it after five minutes the thing that it was referring to was human spirit, he put his hands on the door as he began to yell," !" His spirit began to show as he glowed in the darkness of the barrier and the gate opened and the voice boomed again," Good job child of humanity, now go onto the next task." He stepped through the gate and headed towards the darkness beyond it, when he came to a room where he couldn't see anything but a gigantic puzzle, he smiled as the voice boomed again," Child of humanity if you wish to pass then solve the puzzle with the intelligence that is within thee." He moved closer to get a better look at the puzzle, it looked familiar to him, he thought about it for a minute and realized that it was the crest for Hannah's family and he began to rearrange the pieces and within six or seven minutes he had solved it and a door of light opened and he passed through it to the final test. He entered the next room which was completely dark, when he was in the middle of the room the door shut and the voice boomed," Now face your worst fear and perish!" An image of Hannah dead with his father laughing maniacally over her appeared. He grew enraged and immediately charged the image of his father, the image was unaffected by the attack, he tried again and the same result occurred. So he flared up his spirit energy and channeled it into his fists and restarted the barrage on his laughing father, this time it hit and his father went flying, but the image changed and now it was his mother. He stopped right when he was about to hit it again and jumped back. The image flew forward and punched him in the face, followed by a gut shot and then brought its fists down on Eric's back. Just as it was about to kick him he jumped out of the way. He gathered his courage and said silently to himself," I'm sorry mother." He flared up again and barraged the image with kicks first in the face and then into the wall. The image fell beaten and Eric limped out the next door. When he stepped into the room he was confused because there was nothing in it, just as he'd begun to think this was a trick the voice boomed again," Child of humanity thou hast done well so far, the final task is a task of endurance, you will be shot by many needles and if you fall then you'll be expelled back to the human side, you must stand for ten seconds." He nodded and it began, twenty tiki heads appeared and shot him with huge darts, he cried out with pain, yet he remained standing and the voice began to count," One…..Two…..Three….Four," He had began to feel weak, but refused to give up and he remained standing as the voice continued," Six…..Seven… Eight," He thought, only two more seconds come on," Nine….Ten. " The door to the other side opened as he fell to the ground, Hannah and the other girls wondered why he hadn't walked out by now, so Hannah went in to see what was wrong, and on the floor was Eric unconscious, she picked him up and they proceeded to her family's house. When they got there the girls said their goodbyes and parted ways, Hannah turned to the door and knocked on it, it opened and she walked inside. She was welcomed back by her grandmother Ester, Ester looked down at the still unconscious Eric and asked her," That wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend would it?" She nodded and her grandmother sighed and led her to the guest room, when they got there she explained to her grandmother that they'd been sleeping in the same bed and so her grandmother nodded and said," He's really something special to you isn't he. I've never seen you and Shannah get so close to anyone like this before." She looked at Ester and said," He's everything to me, he's gotten himself almost killed twice for me, survived death and enslavement for me and has always come through for me when I needed him most. He'd face the devil himself if it came down to it. So yes he's really special to me and if it came down to whether I was to leave the family or be with Eric I'd leave in a heartbeat." He began to wake in her arms, he looked up and saw Ester who said hi and also saw her grandfather at the top of the stairs watching them, he shouted," Let me down! I've got some unfinished business to take care of!" She picked him up again and told him," Calm down Eric, remember that we're in their house now. So no starting or finishing anything while we're here, got it?" He nodded and she let him down again, he looked up and introduced himself to Ester, shaking her hand, Ester then turned to Hannah and said," How long are you going to be here?" Hannah replied," Until they find a new place for the school and find out how the humans found out where the last one was. Why is something happening that would put me or Eric in danger here?" She nodded and explained," The monsters are starting to get angry about the humans meddling in their realm and so they initiated a human hunt to find out where all the humans in the realm are and annihilate them all." The color drained from Eric's face as he thought, how am I going to get outta this one? The monsters had attributes that he couldn't mimic and he needed to survive so he could get married. Ester got his attention as she proposed one option that couldn't fail, but it'd involve something familiarly dangerous to Eric, when she said this Eric knew immediately what she was talking about, giving him another dose of the vampire blood which he barely managed to survive the last time. Hannah looked at him and he thought about it, it shook him down to the core the last time, but he shook the thought out of his head and said that he'd do it. Ester smiled and said they'd give it to him tomorrow, a day before the hunters came here so he'd have a day to recover and one to have the blood. He nodded and went into the garden to think, Hannah followed and after seeing the look on his face stated," It scares you doesn't it, the fact that you barely managed to keep your humanity and now you have to risk it again because of the intolerance for humans here. I just wanted to let you know that like last time I'll be right there and I know what to do if you begin to succumb to the darkness, but I doubt I'll have to, after all you are my genius and my fighter." She pulled him closer to her to comfort him, she could feel something that he'd never done before, he was shaking, she felt it and she could feel that he was scared. She stood there with him for a while cradling him in her arms, she led him back to her room so he could get some sleep, she kissed him and then he drifted off to sleep. She closed the door and walked around the house for a while thinking of what a horrible experience it'd been for Eric to make him shake like that , her mother noticed that she was troubled and walked over to her and asked," What's the matter honey?" Hannah looked up, crying and said," When I was in the garden comforting Eric he was so scared of the vampire blood that he was shaking, shaking, he never shakes, not when he played for you, when he fought dad, when he was kidnapped by my sisters, when he went through the barrier, not even when he fought the succubus. It must have been a tremendously terrifying experience for him to make him shake like he did. And now he's got to do it again just to stay alive for just now. For all we know he could have to do it a lot more and I'm worried that I may lose him." Her mother hugged her and said," I know you're scared but remember how strong he is, how many times that you were scared and worried because he'd been put in harm's way and how many of those did he come back the same cheery, cocky motherfucker that he's always been." Hannah looked up and smiled, she hugged her mom and then began to prepare for the next day which he'd receive the blood and she thought about the day when she'd get rid of the seal and she and Shannah would become one and she'd finally have the power to protect him on her own, she thought only a few more days and I'll be able to protect him on my own, smiled and began to cook because she knew that he'd be hungry when he got up. Eric woke up an hour later, he ran to the kitchen because he smelled food, he ran through the door only to crash into the wall, he peeled himself off the wall, he looked over and Hannah was waiting for him, he hugged her and then they both sat down and had dinner together, she looked outside and it was dark, she yawned and led Eric back to her room as they both went to sleep together, her grandfather who saw this burned with anger, he always favored the old ways which wouldn't have allowed this kind of relationship between a vampire and a human. Ester found him and he told her his objection to his granddaughter and this pathetic human, she listened and then she slapped him, and she said," Eric is anything but pathetic, he's been more than you and I had at his age, and Hannah's lucky to have found someone so devoted to her and just because your friend Jasmine got…." She stopped because she could already see that he was in pain, they walked back to their room and went to sleep as well. Darkness and weariness engulfed them all as everything grew quiet.


End file.
